Scarlet Sky, Book Two: Fury of the Storm
by AsterEris
Summary: Scarletspirit's children are warriors. Each is embarking on their own journey, filled with adventure and romance. Redstorm struggles to pad in Firestar's steps, Stripethroat battles with love and loyalty, Pinenose has decisions to make...
1. Prologue

**Okay…the prologue of Scarlet Sky, Book Two: The Fury of the Storm. Enjoy.**

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The night was warm and quiet. The green-leaf moon was bright and wide – almost full. The Gathering would be coming soon. But the two cats that were out and about that night were not thinking about the coming event. No, they were thinking about each other.

A tomcat made his way silently through the bushes, his amber eyes flickering warily around him. His paws danced across the leaves, eager to go faster. His whiskers quivered, alert to any movement.

The tom sped through the forest, his handsome fur ruffling in the green-leaf breeze. Soon, he reached a small, babbling creek, and there he stopped, scenting the air. He sat down carefully, and waited.

A moment later, there was a rustle in the bushes on the other side of the stream. The tom arched his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of the creature that was coming. As the cat emerged, for a cat it was, his face lit up, and he purred softly.

"I was afraid you weren't going to be here," murmured the other, a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

The tomcat purred. "Of course I'm here. I look forward to these meetings like a kit awaiting his apprentice ceremony. Not even StarClan could keep me from seeing you."

The tortoiseshell smiled and leaped lightly across the stream. She pressed her pretty pelt against his, and nudged his flank affectionately.

"I love you," the tomcat purred, wrapping his tail around the she-cat.

"I love you too."

The two cats lay down beside each other, their two ecstatic purrs mingling to form one steady rumble. Suddenly, the she-cat broke off, and turned to look into the eyes of her love.

"There's something I have to tell you," she murmured. The tomcat stopped purring and stiffened. The tortoiseshell licked his ear. "Don't worry. I'll always love you."

The tomcat relaxed. "What is it then?" he meowed, in a voice as smooth as honey.

"I'm expecting kits."

The tomcat looked uncertain, and pulled his tail away from her shoulders, his eyes searching. The tortoiseshell let out a distressed mew.

"Aren't you happy?"

The tom hesitated, watching her. After a moment the tortoiseshell let out a short bark of laughter. "Don't look so anxious! They're yours, mouse-brain!"

The tom looked relieved, and once again drew her close.

"That's great," he meowed.

The light of the moon began to wan, and after a long time of sitting beside each other, sharing tongues, the two cats rose and said their goodbyes, each slipping away, back to their separate Clans; the she-cat racing back across the marshy ground to her camp, and the tom streaking back through the forest to his home, his handsome fur ruffling in the warm, green-leaf breeze.


	2. Love

Stripethroat awoke shortly after sunrise. His paws ached and his eyelids drooped, but he was full of energy. _Leafstep is having my kits, _was all that ran through his mind as he padded out of the warriors' den.

"Stripethroat! I've been waiting for you to come out of there," meowed Puddlespots, who was sitting patiently at the foot of the Highledge. Stripethroat turned his head wearily to face the senior warrior. Puddlespots narrowed his eyes.

"It looks like you haven't slept for a moon! Chasing midnight rabbits, were you?" Puddlespots mewed jokingly. Stripethroat froze.

"N-no. J-just a bad dream, that's all. I g-get them a lot."

Puddlespots seemed unconvinced. "Must have been pretty awful. Who died?"

Stripethroat curled his tail, his heart beating faster. "Er, I did, actually. Twolegs, you know," he mewed hastily, and sped away before Puddlespots could inquire further into his late-night activities.

_We can't be found out!_ He hissed to himself, as he raced out of the camp. _It could mean the end of our relationship!_

He reached the stream at the edge of ShadowClan territory swiftly, and sat down to groom himself while he waited for Leafstep. Excitement made the blood pound in his ears. Despite his loss of sleeping time, he didn't mind the nighttime jaunts with Leafstep. It didn't matter if he was tired, as long he got to see the beautiful she-cat and drink in her sweet scent all night long.

"Stripethroat? Is that you?" came a hushed whisper. Stripethroat jumped to his feet in a rush.

"Yes!" he hissed, peering into the brush on he other side of the stream.

A moment later, Leafstep emerged, her eyes darting about fearfully.

"This is so risky. Couldn't we meet somewhere more private? Patrols come by here sometimes."

Stripethroat sighed, padding forward to press his muzzle in her flank.

"We've talked about this before, Leafstep. This place is fine. We meet when there aren't patrols, right? And our scents are masked by the stream."

Leafstep sighed too. "I suppose. But…"

"But what? Does it really matter where we meet? As long as we're together…" Stripethroat purred lovingly. "How are things?"

Leafstep sat down beside him, her coat brushing his. "Nothing much. I've moved to the nursery. My mother wants to know who the father is, but I can't tell her! I wish I could Stripethroat. She's my mother."

Stripethroat growled softly. "No one can find out. This is our little secret," Stripethroat whispered softly. He rubbed his head against her enlarged belly, purring enthusiastically. Leafstep shifted uncomfortably.

"We're going against the warrior code. If our leaders found out…"

Stripethroat hissed, pulling away. "How can you say that? We love each other!"

Leafstep blinked at him, her pretty blue eyes wide and sad.

"I know, Stripethroat. I love you more than life itself. But I don't know if I can do this…raise a liter without the father…"

Stripethroat glared at his mate. "You have to. Our love will always keep us together."

Leafstep looked as if she was about to cry. "I love you!" she squeaked, as if it explained everything. Stripethroat looked angry for a moment, than his eyes softened, and he curled his tail around Leafstep.

"I know," he murmured softly. "I know. Leafstep, you can do this. I now you can. You'll be strong for me, won't you? For me?"

Leafstep looked up at him, looking small and frail beside his muscular bulk. "Yes. I will."

"Good. I love you." Stripethroat licked her once more across her brow before slipping away again, making sure to splash in the stream once or twice before disappearing.


	3. Pride

"Redstorm? Redstorm!" came the sharp cry. Redstorm was yanked from sleep and into the real world, where he found Yellowflower standing over him, a furious scowl on her face. "What were you dreaming about?" she barked.

Redstorm wrinkled his brow. "Nothing," he mewed, wracking his brain.

The creases in Yellowflower's brow deepened. "_Nothing?_"

Redstorm paused, thinking. "No," he decided. "Nothing."

Yellowflower's glare burned into his fur. "Well, next time, when you dream about _nothing_, try not to make it sound like your dreaming about _something_ so noisy!" she hissed, twitching her whiskers indignantly. "And Lionstar wants to see you."

With a huffy sigh, the yellow she-cat stalked away, her tail lashing. Redstorm rose wearily to his feet, his jaws opening in a monstrous yawn. After stretching luxuriously for a moment, he slipped quietly out of the den, into the morning air. He scented the breeze, sorting the myriad of prey-smells, cat-scents, and other odors.

"There you are. Yellowflower woke you, then," came Lionstar's deep meow. Redstorm arched his back, then made his way over to his leader.

"Yes, she did," he mewed, dipping his head to the golden tom. He twitched his ears, still wondering why Lionstar wanted to talk to _him._

"I was wondering if you might lead sun-high patrol. Drizzlepelt is complaining of a cold. I would ask a senior warrior, but none of them seem to be awake." Lionstar glanced innocently up at the brightening sky. Redstorm shook himself, pride burning in his chest.

"Of course, Lionstar! I'm honored!" Redstorm bowed again, stepping backwards. "Who should…"

"Oh, you choose. I don't particularly care," said Lionstar nonchalantly, shrugging. With a casual flick of his tail he sidled away, leaving a stunned red-furred warrior in his wake. _Sun-high patrol! Me lead!_ Redstorm grinned to himself.

"You're grinning like a fox that's got a beetle stuck up his nose," snapped Ratpaw, who was sitting a tail-length away. The brown tabby apprentice was watching him with an amused look on her face. Redstorm scowled.

"Be quiet. You think you're funny. I'm a warrior."

Ratpaw snorted. "You don't act it."

Redstorm puffed out his fur, his tail standing straight up. "Don't speak to me like that! I'm your elder!"

Ratpaw let out a bark of laughter. "Some elder you'd make," she quipped, before turning and disappearing back into the shadows of the apprentices' den. Redstorm glared after her.

"Having trouble with the apprentices?" came a laughing purr. Redstorm whirled, his claws sliding out. He faced his father. Redstorm furrowed his brow.

"No. Perfectly fine," he snapped. Sunblaze didn't drop his smirk.

"Alright. Just wanted to make sure you weren't about to get hurt." Sunblaze turned and strode away, a satisfied smile plastered across his golden features. Redstorm was blistering with anger. _Shamed in front of my own father – by an apprentice no less!_ But for some odd reason, Redstorm wanted to call out to Ratpaw again. He shook his head. _Stupid fool._

Redstorm looked around. Spruceleaf, Cardinalbelly, and Pinenose were laying about the camp – Sootpaw and Bentpaw were chatting by the apprentices' den. Redstorm padded up to Cardinalbelly.

"Sun-high patrol?" he asked, hardly able to contain the hint of pride in his voice.

Cardinalbelly scrambled to her feet, blinking. "Er…" She glanced around, wondering if this was a joke. Usually only senior warriors led patrols. But Redstorm didn't look like he was joking. Cardinalbelly nodded. "Of course."

"Good. See you in a moment then." Redstorm strode away, feeling exceptionally pleased with himself.

"What are you strutting about for?" came a wheedling voice. Redstorm stiffened. It was Ratpaw.

He turned to face the brown tabby apprentice, who was sitting innocently a mouse-length away. Redstorm narrowed his eyes.

"I'm leading sun-high patrol, which is more than you can say."

Ratpaw cocked her head. "You're arrogant. Like my brother Bentpaw. He caught a crow. When he brought it back, he gave it to Lionstar. Lionstar almost vomited."

Redstorm didn't laugh. "That's not funny."

"Didn't say it was."

Redstorm growled low in his throat and bared his long fangs.

"You don't scare me," Ratpaw mewed.

Redstorm wasn't paying attention. He readied himself, and with a roar, leaped at her. Ratpaw squealed and scurried out of his way, dashing for the entrance to the camp. Redstorm charged after her, not about to let her get away with insulting him.

He chased her out of camp and through the forest. He had to admit, she was fast, for an apprentice, but even so, he was bigger, and had longer legs. By the time they reached the stream, Redstorm was on top of her. He grabbed her flank and pulled her down, hurling all of his weight on top of the wriggling apprentice. She grunted and went still, glowering up at him.

"Get off me, you big lump," she snapped, her glittering yellow eyes sharp.

Redstorm snarled at her, pressing his paw on her chest.

"You eat too much," she muttered to him.

"That's why I can beat you," Redstorm retorted.

Ratpaw sniffed. "I let you catch me. It wasn't fair, anyway. I didn't want to get wet."

"Then you're a sissy," mewed Redstorm, realizing too late how juvenile it sounded.

"Oh look, kits playing in the sun," came a drawling mew from the trees.

Redstorm released Ratpaw and scrambled away, scenting the air. Ratpaw rose and began to wash herself indignantly.

Crowtail strode lazily from the trees. "I heard you were leading sun-high patrol. Hm. It must have been a mistake. I thought only _warriors_ could lead a patrol."

Redstorm flattened his ears, unable to speak. Crowtail grinned showing tiny white teeth. "Well, since there's no warriors here, I'll go look for some myself." With that, Crowtail turned tail and disappeared. Redstorm whirled on Ratpaw.

"Look what you did!" he hissed, his eyes narrow.

Ratpaw gave him an innocent smile. "I wasn't the one chasing apprentices."

Redstorm opened his mouth to object, then snapped it shut, embarrassed. Ratpaw blinked at him and smiled. "You're fast," she mewed.

Redstorm hesitated at the unexpected praise. "Th-thank you."

Ratpaw padded forward and gave him a tiny lick on his nose.

"I like you," she meowed, a happy smile on her face. Redstorm was quiet, stunned.

"Bye!"

Ratpaw dashed past him, her brown paws flinging loam into the air.


	4. Distraction

**Thanks for all the reviews! I need names for Stripethroat and Leafstep's kit, a tom. And I need opinions – should he go o ShadowClan or should she go to ThunderClan?????? And I need some of Mistypaw's story. She obviously is a medicine cat, but I don't want to have the whole forbidden love thing with her…it gets old after a while. Something more…**

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mistypaw let out a furious yowl and restrained herself from dragging claws across her face. She was messing up _everything_!

"No, Mistypaw. That's borage, not burdock leaf. What's gotten into you these days?" mewed Bloomfrost sympathetically, pulling the borage out of Mistypaw's claws and placing it in its rightful spot.

Mistypaw sighed. "I'm sorry, Bloomfrost, I don't know."

Bloomfrost looked sideways at her apprentice. "What's on your mind, young one?"

Mistypaw twitched her ears, shooting a furtive glance at her mentor. She sighed again, and meowed slowly, "It's Stripethroat. He…" Mistypaw stopped herself before she said anything more.

It was yesterday that her brother had confessed his secret love for Leafstep, a ShadowClan she-cat. Mistypaw hadn't been surprised – Stripethroat had seemed very distracted lately, and he was hardly ever in camp. He told her that, should Leafstep have her kits when she was away from the ShadowClan camp, Mistypaw needed to be ready.

Bloomfrost twitched her whiskers patiently. "Mistypaw?"

Mistypaw blinked and looked away. "It's nothing, just some news I heard."

"Hm. Alright. Well then, try to focus. Poppy seeds?"

Mistypaw bent over the herbs. This was an easy one. She located the small black seeds with ease, and licked up a few into her mouth.

"Excellent. Feverfew?"

Mistypaw looked down again, dropping the poppy seeds back into place. She located feverfew quickly, and lifted a stalk in her mouth.

"See?" Bloomfrost purred warmly, taking the herb from Mistypaw's mouth and dropping it on the floor of the den. "You still remember. You'll be a great medicine cat yet.

Mistypaw smiled and nodded, but deep inside her chest, her heart was thudding.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

**Okay, she's not in love! That's not why her heart is thudding. But she remembers the stories of Cinderpelt and Silverstream, and she is afraid that she might let her brother's mate die. Yah. And she's obviously scared about his disloyalty. To let ya'll know, so I can get ur opinions, Pondpaw (Pondfroth) will be Pinenose's mate, Ratpaw (Ratfang) will be Redstorm's mate, and Leafstep of ShadowClan will be Stripethroat's mate. Mistypaw will not fall in love…but that doesn't mean that her story will be boring….snicker snicker**


	5. Adoration

**Okay, so I have decided, because of popular demand and because I want to, that Leafstep will come to ThunderClan. She has her kits while she is talking with Stripethroat at the border, and Mistypaw saves her, and the **_**two **_**kits. They are named Ghostkit (a silvery white tom) and Turtlekit (a tortoiseshell she-cat). ShadowClan alerted by he noise, comes, and when they see Leafstep with Stripethroat, the ThunderClan medicine cat, and two kits, they assume the obvious. They attack Stripethroat, and Mistypaw tries to help. While Stripethroat is pinned down, Gravelstar comes forward and viciously kills Turtlekit, then banishes Leafstep and chases them all away. Depressed, angry, and tired, they return to camp, where (soft) Lionstar allows her and Ghostkit to stay. Stripethroat is forever filled with a bitter hatred for ShadowClan, and Ghostkit (eventually) grows up to…not telling. But anyway…yah. Thanks for the reviews. Here's Pinenose. Tell me if this is too stupid. It might be. Bu it's also kind of cute.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

"_Why do I love her?"_ murmured Pinenose to himself. He sat in the warriors' den, his paws tucked under him, his head bent. "_Why do I love her?"_

He twitched his ear, a shiver running along his spine. She was only an apprentice – hardly eight moons old, and he loved her. He was a warrior, 12 moons old today. And yet he cherished her, and he knew it. "_Why?"_

Pinenose sighed and rose quickly to his feet, stretching his hind legs. He padded out of the den, blinking in the morning light. He caught sight of Redstorm sharing tongues with Ratpaw by the wall of the camp, and Drizzlepelt sitting dejectedly at the entrance, his shoulders slumped. Pinenose veered toward the apprentices' den, cursing his paws but unable to make them stop.

"Pinenose?" came a tiny, sweet meow. Pinenose shivered, taking extra steps until he came upon the little apprentice, sitting primly by the den.

"Pondpaw," he purred, striding towards her.

Pondpaw smiled sweetly and rose to her hind legs to brush her muzzle against his. He purred even louder.

"Can you show me where the Training hollow is?" asked Pondpaw, with a delicate, questioning flick of her paw. Pinenose nodded his great tabby head, and placed his tail across her shoulders.

"Of course," he meowed, blinking at her. His heart was beating wildly.

"Thanks! Goldbrook hasn't had a chance to show me yet. She had to go on patrol this morning, so she told me to find a warrior to show me."

Pinenose nodded, but inside, his stomach was dropping at an uncomfortably high rate. _So she doesn't just want to talk to me. She just saw me and asked if I could…but she…I love her._

Pondpaw grinned artificially and led the way out of the camp. Pinenose didn't follow immediately, but let his dark striped tail slide from her thin spine. Then he padded half-heartedly after her.

They reached the training hollow, and Pondpaw immediately charged down into the mossy clearing, heedless of Pinenose's pathetic shouts. She battered a leaf, and then something on the other side of the clearing in the trees caught her attention, and she was off. Wary of danger, Pinenose scrambled into the hollow after her and peered into the trees where she had disappeared.

He heard her scream. It was a piercing, bone-chilling, heart-wrenching scream, and Pinenose, so consumed by love was he, stumbled and cried out, his whole body screaming with a pain that wasn't inflicted by any wound.

He dashed into the trees, searching blindly for the small gray and white she-cat, tears (**A/N Cats can cry in my story, okay?) **streaming uncontrolled down his cheek.

"Pondpaw!" he yowled, his claws digging into the forest floor. "Pondpaw!"

"Pinenose?" came the feeble whimper. Pinenose stopped dead, his eyes flashing wide, his heart skipping a beat.

"Pondpaw?" he mewed, his throat burning and tight. "Pondpaw?" he wailed louder, willing her to answer.

"I'm here," came a wheezing cough from his left. Pinenose leaped up and tore through the undergrowth, every muscle in his body straining forward. He found Pondpaw lying on her side by a large stone, and he could see the clawed paw-prints of the badger that hade lumbered away a moment ago.

"Pondpaw," he moaned, scrabbling to her.

She looked up at him, her pretty blue eyes wide. "I'm okay," she mewed faintly, struggling to lift her head. "I-I got the badger..is it…is it…gone?"

Pinenose swallowed. "Yes," he meowed softly, inching towards her on his belly. "It's gone. It's gone, it's gone, it's gone…"

Pondpaw managed a weak smile, and mewed, "Stop moaning. You're scaring me."

Pinenose hiccupped and clamped his jaw shut, staring at her with wide eyes. _How can she die? How can she…I love her. I have to tell her that I love her._

Mustering his courage, Pinenose forced out a squeak. "Pondpaw, I…" He paused, taking a deep breath. The she-cat lay sprawled on the ground, blood streaming from multiple wounds on her flanks and her side, one eye squeezed shut, and he was about to tell her that he loved her.

"Pondpaw, I…I…love you. I love you. I love you."

The words were soft and warm in his mouth, and he repeated them, enjoying the way they rolled off his tongue. "I love you," he murmured, purring like a happy kit. "I love you."

Pondpaw watched him, a smile slowly creeping across her soft, pretty features. Pinenose breathed in sharply. _What will she say? Does she love me too?_

"I know, Pinenose," Pondpaw rasped. "I know."

Pinenose blinked. That was it? He glanced stupidly at her, and his mind whirled. His paws clenched, his tail twitched, his heart pattered, and his mouth felt dry. _That's it. She doesn't love me too. Okay, at least I told her. I told her I love her._

"Come on, let's get you back to camp," Pinenose meowed, strangely calm.

"Thank you, Pinenose. I should have listened to you, I should've waited…" Pondpaw trailed off. "Is it…are my injuries bad? I can't see. That badger was…" Pondpaw looked up, searching for the right word. She looked down at him again, and mewed, "…big."

Pinenose laughed, a broad smile on his face. But he didn't feel as full of laughter as he should have. He felt…empty.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bloomfrost let out a surprised mew when Pinenose dragged the bloody, unconscious Pondpaw into her den.

"What happened?" she yowled, rushing forward and pressing a paw against Pondpaw's side.

"A badger," Pinenose mewed simply, still tingling with horror and grief.

"Great StarClan…" Bloomfrost muttered. "Mistypaw, cobwebs."

The silver apprentice slipped out, flashing Pinenose an anguished look as she left. Pinenose flinched.

"I think she'll be okay – "

"Will she get to be a warrior?" Pinenose interrupted anxiously, subconsciously wondering why he even cared. _She doesn't love me._

Bloomfrost snapped her head up, blinking at him. "I don't know, Pinenose. I just don't know."

She bent over her work, poking and prodding, and chewing up herbs to be plastered onto Pondpaw's skin. Pinenose sat quietly in a corner, watching as first Bentpaw and Ratpaw, with Redstorm following close behind the dark tabby apprentice, then Dovewing, came in, the latter letting out a distressed mew when she saw her kit.

Badgerfoot came in once, to see his daughter, but he left quickly.

Redstorm tried to talk to Pinenose, but the tall tabby warrior could not open his mouth, for fear that his misery would spill out too.

After a long day and night, dawn finally came, and Pondpaw awoke. Pinenose watched her silently for a few seconds, then slipped out of the den to look for Bloomfrost. She was in with Maplefang, who had just moved to the nursery.

"Bloomfrost," he called quietly. She gray she-cat looked up from her work

"Pinenose?"

"Pondpaw is awake."

Bloomfrost mewed a quick goodbye to Maplefang and hurried past him. Pinenose followed more slowly, taking his time.

When he entered, Pondpaw was sitting up, diligently chewing some herbs that Bloomfrost had set out for her. When Pinenose walked in she looked up, and brightened.

"Guess what? Boomfrost says I'll be okay! I get to become a warrior after all!"

Pinenose smiled sadly, and nodded. "That's good."

Pondpaw smiled to, but it was a smaller smile. "Yeah, it is."

Pinenose watched as Bloomfrost busied herself with checking all of Pondpaw's wounds over and over again, administering every herb that cats had a name for, and then finally slipping past him, out into the clearing. He was alone in the den with Pondpaw.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he meowed, and turned to go.

"Wait!" Pondpaw cried. "Pinenose…"

Pinenose stopped, frozen. His heart pitter-pattered at lightning speed.

"I…I just wanted o say thank you. For saving my life."

Pinenose nodded but said nothing. _So that's it then. Goodbye, Pondpaw. I will always love you, so it doesn't matter._

"Stay here, please," she meowed desperately as he took another step away.

_Is this some sort of cruel joke?_

"I want…I want to tell you something."

_Yes. Something Bloomfrost told her to say. She's delirious maybe. I should go. Leave her in peace._

"I love you Pinenose."

_Yes, something…wait…_

"What?" Pinenose choked, whirling to look her in the eye. Pondpaw winced.

"I mean, if you still…"

Pinenose couldn't bear it. He rushed forward and with a wild purr, and pressed his nose into her fur. Pondpaw stumbled, and mewed in surprise, but then she began to purr as well.

"I love you," he murmured, his voice as sweet as her heart was to him.

"I love you too," she mewed in a light, high-pitched tone.

_She loves me!_

_I love her!_

_I love him!_

_He loves me!_

And they curled up together, his body curved around hers, protecting her, and she pressed against him, her head upon his paws.

_She loves me!_


	6. Tragedy

**Okay, just have to thank Pinefur of DragonClan for some of Pinenose's story back there – and most likely in the next chapters. If you want more of the whole Clan life (patrols, hunting, ceremonies) tell me. The ceremony for Darkpaw and Sootpaw is in the next chapter. By the way, this chapter is two moons after last, and Pondpaw is almost entirely healed. She will go back to training soon. Leafstep's kits are due any day. Hope you like this one. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Stripethroat thrashed violently in his sleep. He let out a piercing moan of agony, and his eyelids flickered. He was dreaming.

_He was running through the forest, trying to locate the source of a scream. He knew that it was Leafstep, and that she was kitting, but he couldn't find her. _

_"Leafstep!" he yowled into the night._

_"Leafstep!"_

_"Leafthroat…Lifethroat!"_

"Stripethroat!"

"_STRIPETHROAT! Wake up, you mangy piece of fox dung!"_

Stripethroat was jerked from sleep, and he could feel a spiky paw prodding him in the side. His eyes flew open, and he gripped the ground with his paws, looking around wildly.

"You are so… great StarClan! You woke up the whole camp, for StarClan's sake! I don't know why Lionstar lets you sleep in the warriors' den. You are…insufferable!" It was Vinetail, who stood glaring at him from a whisker-width away.

"S-sorry," he panted, rising shakily to his feet, the remnants of his dream still clinging.

"Sorry, indeed!" Vinetail snapped, her eyes fiery. "Next time, _sorry_ won't cut it, and you'll be sleeping with the fishes in the lake!" With an angry lash of her tail, Vinetail stalked away, her head held high in a gesture of arrogance.

"_Fishes in the lake_," mimicked Stripethroat at her back, feeling strangely giddy and childish. He jumped from his nest and stretched quickly, extending his toes like a bird's talons. He wriggled out of the den and flowed into the clearing, letting his fur soak up the warm afternoon sun.

"Hey Scarletspirit!" he called, catching sight of the deputy at the entrance to the camp. She turned, surprised.

"Stripethroat?"

He bounded over, his tail straight up. "I'm going hunting. I'll be back with my jaws full of prey." Without waiting for an answer he dashed past her and out of the camp.

He didn't, of course, scent the air for prey. He raced for the ShadowClan border, feeling the air of expectancy that hung all around. Something was going to happen today, he could tell.

He reached the stream and waited, twitching his tail. Leafstep was late. He lay down, stood, up, trotted in a circle. She was _really_ late. Where was she? Stripethroat wouldn't let himself worry. Today wasn't a day for worrying. She was on patrol; just caught up somehow. He would wait. And wait. And wait.

_She's not coming. She's not coming._ Stripethroat rose to his feet wearily, after far too long a time spent waiting.

"Leafstep?" he called. No answer. With a heavy sigh, he turned and started back through the trees. That's when he caught her scent. It was strong – she was nearby. She had been there for a while – but the wind had been the opposite way, and had just shifted. Now he could smell her. And hear her.

The first scream came a moment after he scented her. It sent a shudder down his spine. He whirled and raced towards the sound. He found her on her side in a clearing by the stream – on ThunderClan territory.

Leafstep was kitting. Now. Her flanks heaved, and when she caught sight of him, she opened her mouth to call out – and released a terrified scream instead. She clawed at the ground, which was already marked by long furrows.

Stripethroat tried not to panic. He froze, watching her lying there, gasping for air, and tried desperately not to panic. It almost worked. Almost.

"Leafstep!" he wailed, and turned back to the forest. His paw-steps were hard and furious as he sprinted back to camp as fast as his long legs could carry him. He found Mistypaw outside the camp, holding herbs in her mouth. She looked anxious.

"Mistypaw!" he yowled, waving his tail. She jumped, swiveling her head to face him. With a quick nod she got up and followed, her mouth stuffed with herbs.

"Your medicine-"

"Herefsh (here)," she mewed through the mouthful. "Ife figyerred…(I figured)…"

He could barely hear through the plants, but he repeated, "You figured that it might happen today. Thank you. Thank StarClan. She's by the stream."

He launched himself away again, ignoring the fatigue that was beginning to spread up and down his legs, and led Mistypaw back through the trees to Leafstep's clearing.

Mistypaw immediately set to work, chewing herbs furiously and spitting them out on the ground. When she had finished chewing, she motioned to Stripethroat who darted forward, his eyes wild.

"Will she-"

"Quiet. I need you to open her mouth and help me make her swallow these."

Stripethroat nodded, his eyes glazing over in fear. He pried open his mate's mouth, allowing Mistypaw to roughly shove a hunk of chewed up herbs between her teeth.

"Stroke her throat," she instructed, sitting back on her haunches. Stripethroat raised one paw and rubbed it against Leafstep's throat, murmuring softly.

"Hush, Leafstep," he mewed in her ear as she swallowed. "Hush, love. You're doing fine."

Leafstep watched until all the herbs were down Leafstep's throat. Stripethroat looked at her for orders, and Mistypaw shook her head. "There's nothing more I can do for her. She's in the paws of StarClan now."

Stripethroat released Leafstep's neck and went to sit by his sister.

"When the first kit comes, lick it, to get it breathing. That's your job."

She spoke not a moment too soon. The first kit was a silvery gray tom, and Stripethroat swooped down to pick it up. He carried it over to a mossy patch and bent down to lick it vigorously, pouring all his strength into the motion.

"Good job. Get it breathing. Oh! Here comes the second kit".

Mistypaw appeared beside him a moment later with a second kit, this one a pretty tortoiseshell female. He placed one paw on the tom while he began to lick the she-kit, blinking water from his eyes as his throat clenched. He wanted to see Leafstep beside him again…

"That's it," Mistypaw mewed finally, after may long moments of waiting.

Stripethroat sat at the edge of the clearing, the two kits lying peacefully next to him. "It's over?"

"It's over."

Stripethroat took a deep breath, and in a trembling voice asked, "Is…is Leafstep…alive?"

Mistypaw chuckled softly. "Come see for yourself."

Stripethroat stepped tentatively forward, and jumped as Leafstep mewed, "Stripethroat?" in a hoarse voice. His spirits soared.

"Leafstep!" he cried joyfully, bounding forward. Leafstep's face brightened and she tried to sit up, but Mistypaw pushed her back down.

"Not yet," she medicine cat meowed gently.

Leafstep sighed and blinked up at her mate. She looked around, a smile on her face. Suddenly, her face fell, and she looked at Stripethroat again, crumpled. "Kits…?"

Stripethroat purred. "Two." He turned and nudged the kits forward. They squealed excitedly and nestled against Leafstep's stomach.

"Oh!" She let out a delighted gasp and licked each kit happily, pressing her nose into their fur. "A tom and a she-kit! Thank StarClan!"

"They're both strong and healthy," meowed Mistypaw proudly, a look of utter relief on her face.

Leafstep flinched, and looked up cautiously at Mistypaw, fear showing in her eyes.

"Stripethroat…" she asked warily, "is she...?"

"This is Mistypaw, my sister and the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice. She was here, and she helped you."

Leafstep relaxed, relieved. "Thank you. Mistypaw, I can't thank you enough."

Mistypaw smiled, all pretense gone. "It was nothing," she meowed. "A pleasure."

Leafstep purred and once again nuzzled her kits, her amber eyes shining.

"They're stunning," meowed Stripethroat, coming forward to peer at them, looking in every way like the proud father.

"Yes."

"You should name them," mewed Mistypaw, watching patiently.

Leafstep glanced up at her mate. "Any ideas?"

Stripethroat looked surprised, but said nothing. He watched the kits for a while, then meowed, "Turtlekit? For the she-kit."

Leafstep cocked her head, considering it. "Yes. Turtlekit."

She bent and laid her head on top of the tortoiseshell's. "I name you: Turtlekit."

Stripethroat purred enthusiastically.

"And the tom?"

Stripethroat furrowed his brow, thinking. The tom was silver gray with darker gray stripes. He was actually quite similar to Mistypaw, but striped. The two parents, swollen with pride, both blinked, thinking.

"How about Ghostkit?"

The voice was shrill and sinister – neither Stripethroat's, Leafstep's, or Mistypaw's. When the mother heard it, she moaned, and curled protectively around her kits.

"Because that's what he'll be when we finish with you…traitor."

Stripethroat whirled around, his claws extended, and watched as four ShadowClan warriors stepped from the surrounding trees. Mistypaw gasped in horror, and crouched beside Leafstep, sheltering the trembling queen.

"You," hissed one of the warriors, narrowing his eyes as he noticed Stripethroat. "You're the deputy's daughter. These yours then?" The warrior flicked his tail at the kits, huddled against their mother's side, their eyes shut tightly.

"Don't you dare touch them," growled Stripethroat threateningly, taking a step toward the ShadowClan patrol. What seemed like a flicker of fear passed quickly through the warriors' eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"ShadowClan doesn't have room for traitors or HalfClans," spat the leader of the patrol.

Inside, Stripethroat's world was crumbling. His mate had kitted and had been found out – his kits were in grave danger. He was outmatched one and a half (Mistypaw could hardly fight) against four, and he was tired. He would defend Leafstep and the kits with his life – but was it enough?

"Leave this piece of fox dung for the crows, when we're done," growled the lead warrior, and without another word, the fight began. Stripethroat fought like a warrior of StarClan, biting, scratching, nipping with all the fury in the world. But against four, fresh, experienced warriors, he was like a leaf in a river current.

He went down beneath a pile of cats, writhing and screaming in pain. The ShadowClan warriors struggled to keep him down, and succeeded. The leader pinned him to the ground, panting heavily. The ShadowClan warrior then lifted his head, a signal to his comrades. One of the cats leaped forward towards Leafstep. The she-cat flinched and mewed in horror, but the warrior didn't touch her.

The ShadowClan cat seized Turtlekit by the tail and dragged her away from Leafstep's grasp, ignoring Mistypaw's feeble swipes at his ear. Stripethroat wailed in horror as his daughter was lifted into the air, and in one swift movement, was dead.

"Turtlekit!" Leafstep screeched, her paws scrabbling at the ground. Her cries rang out through the trees.

"This is what ShadowClan thinks of turncoats," spat the leader, as he dropped the unmoving Turtlekit roughly onto the ground.

"How could you?" moaned Stripethroat hoarsely, his eyes glazed. "How…how…could you."

"Leafstep, daughter of Palepelt, you are hereby banished from ShadowClan. If we catch you on our territory from this day forth, you will be treated as none other than an enemy warrior."

The ShadowClan warriors didn't look back as they turned and disappeared into the trees. A moment later, a ThunderClan hunting party charged into the clearing.

"Great StarClan!" cried Rowanscar, coming to a dead stop before the shuddering body of Leafstep. The queen was weeping quietly, her thin body wracked by light sobs. Mistypaw stood over her, too shocked to say a word, her fur ruffled and dirty. Beside them, Ghostkit was crying mournfully, pressed against his mother's quivering belly. Stripethroat lay on the ground where the ShadowClan warriors had left him, covered in dried blood and mud, his legs splayed. He was whimpering softly to himself, and didn't respond when Yellowflower attempted to talk to him.

"What happened here?" asked Goldbrook, addressing Mistypaw, who seemed to be the least shocked of the cats. Mistypaw looked up with cold, hazy eyes. "Why is there a ShadowClan queen?"

"This is Leafstep…and….Stripethroat…and…Mistypaw…and…and…"

The she-cat choked, then went on, "…and Turtlekit. Turtle…tur...t-tur…"

Goldbrook was stunned. "Stripethroat?' she questioned, her eyes wide.

The white and orange striped tom looked up at her, his features uncomprehending, and said nothing.

"Let's get them back to camp," meowed Rowanscar wearily, stepping forward and gently nudging Stripethroat to his feet. The shocked tom limped hesitantly toward his mate, then stumbled and tripped. Yellowflower rushed forward and supported him, wincing as he mewed plaintively – like a tired kit.

"We'll get the story from him later," meowed Goldbrook. "What should we do with the ShadowClan queen?"

"Leafstep," came Stripethroat's quivering voice. Goldbrook's eyes flashed for a moment, then she blinked, and nodded.

"Leafstep comes with us," mewed Yellowflower. It had only taken her a moment to piece the scene together. Though it was against the warrior code, Stripethroat was her friend, and she wouldn't abandon his mate, be she ShadowClan or ThunderClan.

"Alright then."

The ThunderClan cats hurried forward and each began to help one of their distressed comrades to their feet. Kindhearted Yellowflower left Stripethroat and went to lend her support to the shivering Leafstep, or blinked gratefully at the yellow warrior when she padded close.

Goldbrook bent and whispered in Mistypaw's ear, then allowed the medicine cat apprentice to lean on her shoulder as they started for camp.

Rowanscar stood next to Stripethroat, and Sootpaw, who had been hanging back, came forward and carefully lifted the silver kit in her jaws.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What's going on here?" demanded Eagletalon as the motley party of bedraggled cats came trudging into the clearing. "Goldbrook?" he meowed, addressing the leader of the patrol.

Goldbrook mewed goodbye to Mistypaw who slunk away to her den, then turned to Eagelalon. "I honestly don't know, Eagletalon. When _he,"_ she gestured at Stripethroat, "comes to, I think you'll have to ask him."

Eagletalon raised his eyebrows but said nothing more.

"Stripethroat!" cried Rainfoot, hurrying forward. The battered tom didn't meet her eye.

"Rowanscar?" the she-cat asked, peering over Stripethroat's bloodied shoulder.

The black and red tom shrugged, his whiskers drooping. "We don't know what happened. We found Stripethroat, Mistypaw, this ShadowClan queen and a kit in the middle of the forest, all looking like some sort of spirit of StarClan had attacked them. I just don't know, Rainfoot." Rowanscar wandered away, his tail twitching. Rainfoot cast a backward glance at Stripethroat, who sat stiffly beside the ShadowClan queen, then padded away.

Leafstep and the kit were led gently to the nursery, and as Stripethroat refused to leave her side, that was where Lionstar and Scarletspirit found him when the pair returned to camp.

Lionstar padded in, and was greeted by his young son Owlkit, and Ambertail, who sat beside Leafstep murmuring to her comfortingly.

"Stripethroat?" mewed the leader, his eyes dark.

The tom looked up, and his eyes seemed less hazy then before. "Yes?" he murmured roughly, with a sad undertone. Lionstar shivered.

"What happened?"

"They killed her. Out of cold blood, they murdered my daughter!" Stripethroat hissed, his voice growing louder. "She's dead! What happened, you ask? _What happened_?" Stripethroat was shouting now, his whiskers quivering. Lionstar remained strong and tall in front of the furious tom.

"_They_ happened! Those…" he trailed off, his fury dying down.

"Who did they kill, Stripethroat? Your daughter? And is this your son?"

Lionstar indicated the tiny bundle of silver fur.

"My son. Yes," mewed Stripethroat, with a faraway look in his eyes.

"And is this your mate?" growled Lionstar darkly, a long claw pointed at Leafstep.

Stripethroat bristled, but answered simply, "Yes."

"I see. That is all I need to know, for now. Thank you, Stripethroat. Get some rest," Lionstar meowed, and turned to leave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

"This camp has become far too full of ShadowClan scum," came a low hiss. "Are we trying to combine two Clans?" Crowtail was sitting outside the nursery, his eyes narrowed. Beside him, Lionstar could see Sootpaw flinch, but she didn't say anything.

"One day, Crowtail, you will be put in your place," came a frosty hiss from behind Sootpaw. The she-cat turned, her shoulders hunched.

"Don't, Darkpaw," she mewed pleadingly.

The black apprentice padded forward, and paused in front of Crowtail, cocking his head. Then he went up to the gray warrior, who sat stiffly with his tail curled around his paws.

"Like this," the apprentice murmured coldly. He reached up one paw, long silver claws extended, and pressed it against Crowtail's throat. The gray warrior flinched.

Darkpaw lifted his stare and look intently into Crowtail's eyes. The apprentice's icy blue gaze was sharp and distant, but wise as well.

"One day, traitor. One day."

And then Darkpaw turned and strode away, his sable black fur glittering in the sun.

0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**For some reason, I just had to end it with that creepy Darkpaw part. In case anybody is wondering, Darkpaw isn't evil. In fact, he's the opposite, he ends up saving everybody. But for now, he's just kind of got issues. But really he's sweet. If anybody wants, I need names for Darkpaw and Sootpaw, and Maplefang's kits. Also, I need a warrior name for Mistypaw. I was going to name her Mistypelt, but I've decided it's just not special enough. In fact, anybody who has any ideas about anything can tell me them, if they want. All ideas are welcome and will be credited.**

**-Darkstorm Mistystar's Legacy**


	7. Allegiances

**Thank you to Brightfang, Dalnora, Kura Sumi, Moonstar of FireClan, ****Moonclan0Leader0Starchaser****, and Skypaw for supplying me with some of these great names!**

Allegiances:

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Lionstar: gold tabby tom

Deputy: Scarletspirit: beautiful red-ginger she-cat with white paws

_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

Medicine cat: Bloomfrost: gray she-cat

_Apprentice: Mistypaw_

Warriors:

Cardinalbelly: black-gray she-cat with red underbelly, formerly of ShadowClan

Goldbrook: pretty, thin gold queen

_Apprentice: Pondpaw_

Puddlespots: white and light gray spotted tom

_Apprentice: Ratpaw_

Sunblaze: handsome ginger tom

_Apprentice: Bentpaw_

Bluefall: long-legged blue she-cat

Drizzlepelt: tall gray (with darker flecks) tom

Eagletalon: heavyset golden tabby tom with sixth toe on left hind paw

Redstorm: huge red tom, amber eyes

Gingerfoot: pale ginger tom, deaf in left ear

Stripethroat: marmalade tabby tom

Badgerfoot: white tom with black feet

Crowtail: long-legged black tom

Larchpelt: dark brown tabby tom

Spruceleaf: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes

Moss-stripe: small gray tom

_Apprentice: Sootpaw_

Yellowflower: pale, yellow-orange she-cat with amber eyes

Bearclaw: very dark brown spotted tom

Vinetail: pretty gold she-cat

Rowanscar: black and gold spotted tom with long scar across his cheek

Rainfoot: gray she-cat

Pinenose: dark gray tabby tom with brown muzzle

Dovewing: light brown she-cat, gray eyes

Apprentices:

Mistypaw: bright silver she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Darkpaw: black tom with icy blue eyes

Sootpaw: spunky gray she-cat

Ratpaw: dark brown tabby she-cat

Pondpaw: gray she-cat with blue eyes

Bentpaw: brown and white striped tom

Queens:

Ambertail: pretty golden tabby she-cat (mate – Lionstar)

Kits: Owlkit

Snakefang: dark gray she-cat (mate – Larchpelt)

Kits: Graykit, Cinderkit

Maplefang: pretty gold she-cat (mate – Eagletalon)

Leafstep: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly of ShadowClan (mate – Stripethroat)

Kits: Ghostkit

Elders:

Moonblow: blind gray tom

Dapplegrace: once-beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

Squirrelclaw: ginger she-cat

Fadedpelt: pretty white she-cat with blue eyes

**WindClan:**

Leader: Tanglestar: black and brown tom with white underbelly

Deputy: Molefoot: dusky gray tabby tom

Medicine cat: Laurelstep: pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Hollowtree: silver tabby tom

Warriors:

Longpelt: dark gray tabby tom

Brackenear: pale brown tabby tom

Mudpelt: ginger tom

_Apprentice: Deadpaw_

Slytail: black and white tom

Burnishedleg: heavyset gray tom

_Apprentice: Kindlepaw_

Cloudbelly: white she-cat with crooked tail

_Apprentice: Coldpaw_

Mouseleg: pale cream she-cat

_Apprentice: Reedpaw_

Daffodilfur: yellow she-cat

_Apprentice: Bramblepaw_

Gorsepad: brown tabby tom

Graywind: long-furred silver she-cat

Wrenflight: red she-cat

Kindleheart: red tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Reedpaw: pretty yellow she-cat

Deadpaw: dark gray tom

Coldpaw: pretty silver she-cat

Bramblepaw: tortoiseshell tom

Queens:

Owlwing: tabby she-cat (mate – Gorsepad)

Kits: Grasskit, Tigerkit

Rainpatter: black and white she-cat (mate – Tanglestar)

Kits: Lilykit, Snowkit, Fernkit

Elders:

Clipfur: gray tom with white underbelly

Nightspot: ginger tom with black patches

Mistyswipe: pretty silver she-cat, oldest nursery queen

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Gravelstar: dark gray tom

Deputy: Palepelt: small cream she-cat with large scar across her cheek

Medicine cat: Twilightpath: dark ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Hoverwing: blue tom

Warriors:

Poppycloud: tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice: Yewpaw_

Treeclaw: black tom

_Apprentice: Moonpaw_

Dirtleg: dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Hawkpaw_

Huntedwing: yellow she-cat

Tallriver: black she-cat

Brushscar: ginger tom

_Apprentice: Graypaw_

Willowslash: tortoiseshell she-cat

Blackstripe: white tom with black and brown stripes

Ashclaw: dark gray she-cat

Poppyfoot: pretty ginger she-cat

Apprentices:

Hawkpaw: dark brown tabby tom

Moonpaw: shy pale gray tom

Graypaw: dark gray, almost black, she-kit

Yewpaw: ginger she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Quickfoot: pretty gray tabby she-cat (mate – Dirtleg)

Kits: Shortkit, Whitekit, Flightkit

Elders:

Firestorm: enormous red tom with white patch around his eye

Frostflame: tall silver she-cat

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Froststar: pretty silver she-cat

Deputy: Redwing: long-legged red tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Littleleaf: small gray and white spotted tom

Sparrowflight: tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:

Pantherpelt: black tom

Mousetail: pale brown she-cat with ginger paws

Duskfur: pretty gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

_Apprentice: Coalpaw_

Shrewtail: small mouse-brown tom

_Apprentice: Granitepaw_

Grasswave: long-furred brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Ashpaw_

Volepelt: brown tabby tom

Drycreek: pale ginger tom with white underbelly

Apprentices:

Ashpaw: dark gray tom

Coalpaw: dark gray she-kit

Granitepaw: stocky gray tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Sandstripe: pale yellow she-cat (mate - Redwing)

Kits: Flowerkit, Stonekit

Silverbrook: pretty silver she-cat (mate- Gravelstar)

Elders:

Shortwhisker: black she-cat

**Cats Outside of Clans:**

Shadowclaw: small black she-cat, Fang's daughter, whom he named after ShadowClan, where her mother came from. (mother - Cardinalbelly)

Blacksight: long-legged black and gray tom with red tail, Fang's son (mother- Cardinalbelly)

Tony: fat black and white tom, kittypet at Horseplace

Pansy: pretty ginger and white tabby she-cat, Tony's mate, lives at Horseplace

Gracie: deaf white she-kit, Pansy's daughter

Quail: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, Pansy's daughter, wants to be a Clan cat, calls herself Quailpaw

(Louise, a gray tabby and another of Pansy's kits, disappeared shortly after Scarletspirit's kits were apprenticed. No one knows where he is.)


	8. Assurance

**Okay, I just had to put in updated allegiances because it was bugging me. So anyway…Leafstep went kind of crazy for one day and decided to name her kit Ghostkit. So ya. That's why it's in the allegiances. But she's not crazy now. She's fine. This is Darkpaw and Sootpaw's warrior ceremonies. Hope you all like it. Sorry that I hadn't updated in a while, I was very busy because I just got a PUPPY! His name is Oliver, and he is soooooooooooo adorable!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

Redstorm was content just watching his brother's kit all day. If he didn't have to he wouldn't move. Ghostkit was adorable.

"He's cute, isn't he," murmured, Stripethroat, who sat beside Redstorm in the nursery. Leafstep was asleep, leaving her mate and his brother in charge of her energetic young son. Redstorm was delighted, but Stripethroat seemed lost and distant since the incident with Turtlekit. Since that day, he wouldn't speak about it with anyone.

"Yeah, he is. He'll grow up to be a powerful young warrior."

Stripethroat nodded absentmindedly, and bent to lick his son's head gently.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge!" came Lionstar's customary call. Redstorm instinctively rose to his paws, and waited for Stripethroat to do the same. The white and orange tom looked up, his eyes cloudy.

"I have to stay with him," he meowed softly, indicating Ghostkit.

Redstorm nodded sadly, and slipped out of the nursery. All around him, cats streamed from their dens, coming to gather beneath the Highledge.

"I wonder what this one is all about," muttered Ratpaw, as she sat down beside him. Redstorm stifled a purr. Over the past few days, since she had first told him that she liked him, Redstorm and Ratpaw had become great friends, and spent every moment they could together. Redstorm found himself to be fiercely protective of her, and at times, he was surprised of how much he missed her when she wasn't next to him.

"StarClan knows. The last one was Ghostkit's arrival and naming, and Leafstep's acceptance. We're gathering here a lot these days, if you ask me."

"Yeah, you're right. Wait, he's talking."

Redstorm looked up.

"…warriors!" Lionstar was yowling. "Darkpaw and Sootpaw, please come forward."

"Ooooohhh," came Ratpaw's long-drawn-out mew in his ear.

"Darkpaw, Scarletspirit has taught you well for these past few moons, and I hope that you have learned much from her. You will be a strong warrior in the future. Sootpaw, you have learned quickly from your mentor, and I am sure that you attitude will serve you well as a warrior of your Clan."

Darkpaw and Sootpaw sat beside each other at the base of the Highledge, their eyes shining.

"Darkpaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Darkfang. May you serve your Clan well. I commend you to StarClan as a warrior is your turn."

Darkfang looked solemn as he nodded his head to his leader, his icy blue eyes sharp and calculating.

"Sootpaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Sootstreak. May you serve your Clan well. I commend you to StarClan as a warrior in your turn. Darkfang, Sootstreak, you shall sit vigil tonight and guard the camp while your Clan speaks. You may not speak from this moment on. Tomorrow, you two, me, and Pinenose will make the trip to the Moonpool."

Lionstar leaped off the Highledge and touched each new warrior on the shoulder before turning and disappearing into his den.

"Congratulations!" the Clan called, but no cat said more, honoring the two warriors' vow of silence.

Redstorm padded up to Sootstreak, Ratpaw trailing faithfully behind him.

"Congratulations," he murmured to her. Sootstreak smiled but didn't open her mouth. He moved on to Darkfang. The black warrior was crouched down, his eyes focused on the ground beneath him. He seemed intent on studying the little pebbles that lay before his feet.

"Darkfang, congratulations. You'll make a fine warrior."

Darkfang looked up suddenly, as if hearing Redstorm's voice woke him from some kind of trance. His eyes pinpointed Redstorm, and the red warrior flinched away from the piercing gaze. For a moment, Darkfang looked large and powerful, and Redstorm imagined long white fangs protruding from his mouth, and thick muscles rippling under his fur. The warrior shivered, and in his mind, his dream flashed.

"_In the darkness there is fear, and before the red dawn, when light may shine, all must be brave,_" he murmured to himself, darting away. He turned back to watch as Darkfang gazed after him, his head cocked. Redstorm expected to see anger or fear in the cat's face, but he only saw surprise and curiosity. Shuddering, he slipped gratefully into the warriors' den.

To his amusement, Ratpaw followed him.

"This is a den for warriors," he meowed sternly, casting her a reproachful glare. Ratpaw smiled and twitched her whiskers.

"But I know that you won't throw me out."

Redstorm paused, his tail lashing, then he shrugged, and mewed simply, "You're right."

Ratpaw purred and pressed her muzzle against his cheek.

"I love you, Redstorm," she mewed cheerily, blinking up at him. Redstorm smiled warmly and replied, "I know. Now let's go get some fresh kill."

Ratpaw nodded and jumped away, her paws light and springy. Redstorm watched her fondly. He knew, deep down, that he loved Ratpaw too, but he wouldn't _say_ it until she was a warrior. She knew it, and she sensed why he held back, so she just went along, looking forward to the day when the words would actually come from his mouth.

"Look, here's a juicy vole!" called Ratpaw, bending down and grasping a fat vole in her jaws. "Want to share?"

Redstorm padded up beside her. "Sure," he mewed, and snatched the vole from her teeth.

"He!" she squealed, and leaped at his jaws, trying to retrieve her dinner. Redstorm lifted his head and arched his neck, keeping the vole swinging just out of her reach. Ratpaw growled and jumped as high as she could, snagging her claws in the rodent's fur. Redstorm let go, and Ratpaw and the vole fell to the ground with a resounding thump.

"Oof!" Ratpaw grunted through the vole in her teeth. Redstorm suppressed a laugh.

Ratpaw rose to her feet, still gripping the vole, and glared up at Redstorm. She dropped the vole for a moment and mewed, "What was that for?"

Redstorm twitched his whiskers, a small smile creeping across his face. "For my entertainment."

Ratpaw blinked. "Hey! You piece of over-grown fox-dung!" Ratpaw yowled, and flung herself bodily at Redstorm's chest. She flailed her paws against his thick torso, until she finally realized that it was getting her nowhere. Then, with he vole in her teeth, she promptly sat down at Redstorm's feet, purring. "I love you," she murmured happily, taking a dainty bite of the vole.

Redstorm looked down at her, love and the fierce urge to protect the dark brown tabby apprentice welling in his chest.

Redstorm dropped to his paws beside her, his head curled around her, hi tail draped gently across her flank. "Like I said," he mewed in a deep, rumbling purr, "I know."


	9. Dream

**Okay, thanks to Pinefur of DragonClan for Sootstreak's name and Mothkit, Maplefang's new daughter's name. So anyway. Hope you all like this chappie. I also need ideas for the rest of the story, if anybody has any…kind of at a sticking point here…taps pencil against head in frustration**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Maplefang had her kits!" Bloomfrost was meowing. Mistypaw looked up, her eyes heavy with fatigue.

"Really? That's good," she mewed, her words slurred. The silver she-cat was exhausted after staying up for all hours last night treating Dapplegrace's whitecough. Luckily, the elder was showing signs of a recovery, but Mistypaw didn't want any other cats getting sick, especially since leaf-bare was right around the corner.

"Yup. She's got a she-kit and two toms. Mothkit, Tallkit, and Willowkit- you look exhausted!" exclaimed Bloomfrost, entering the den and peering at Mistypaw through narrowed eyes. "You should get some sleep. I hear Dapplegrace kept you up all night. I would have traded you with Maplefang's kitting, but…"

Mistypaw shook her head. "It's alright. I'm just glad that Dapplegrace is feeling better. But I might just close my eyes for a bit…"

No sooner had she said it then sleep claimed her swiftly, and she sank down into her soft mossy nest and drifted away into her own world of dreams.

_The night was cold and dark, with no visible moon. Mistypaw was standing in the clearing beneath the Sky Oak, trying to peer through the thick branches to get a glimpse of the stars. No matter how she craned her neck, she could never get a clear picture of them._

_"StarClan!" she called into the night air, but there was no response._

_"Spottedleaf!" she called, naming the tortoiseshell warrior who had often appeared in her dreams before. "Leafpool! Jayfeather!"_

_No answer came, and Mistypaw felt herself struggling to get away from the Oak, and to see the sky. But no matter how far she seemed to run, the wide, leaf-full branches of the tree were always above her, blocking her view._

_Had StarClan abandoned her? Was this a sign that she had lost sight of her warrior ancestors? Mistypaw shook the thoughts away, too afraid that they might be true._

_Suddenly, she felt herself stumble, and she looked down to find a small pebble, the size of one of her paws, laying in her way. The stone was smooth and round – a shiny silver color. _

_Mistypaw sniffed the stone curiously, all thoughts of StarClan's refusal gone. She inspected the surface of the small rock carefully, rubbing it with her tail. As she brushed away the layer of dust that coated the surface of the stone, she noticed a slight shimmer on the surface of the pebble. After a moment, the shimmer formed into a picture, and Mistypaw realized that it was a cat. The cat was silver, similar to herself, though with soft amber eyes and a small smile. It gazed out of the stone as if it were a gap in a wall, not a reflection._

_"H-hello?" called Mistypaw, instantly feeling stupid. This cat was only a reflection on a pebble. None-the-less, there was something about the likeness that made Mistypaw feel…how to describe it…like she wasn't alone. Mistypaw watched the cat in the stone for some time, before a chill breeze brought her back to her senses. She rose to her paws and looked up – the branches of the Oak still blocked her view of the night sky._

_Mistypaw sighed and turned away from the pebble, walking in no particular direction. It seemed that she would never reach the boundary of the leafy canopy. The medicine cat apprentice walked slowly for a moment, dragging her paws, until an irresistible urge compelled her to look back one more time at the pebble resting on the ground. Only now, it wasn't._

_A black cat sat silently where the stone had been, with the object clasped firmly in its mouth. The black cat was watching her with icy blues eyes, and Mistypaw shivered. The cat looked…familiar._

_"Darkfang?" Mistypaw breathed, terror clutching at her throat. It couldn't be…_

_"Mistypaw!" came a reply, muffled by he pebble in the cat's mouth. Darkfang, or whoever the apparition really was, bounded forward, and delightfully dropped the stone at Mistypaw's feet. She took a careful step back, away from him._

_Darkfang smiled happily at her. "I'm so glad to see you! Every time I come here, I never see anyone I know, and it gets lonely, you know." Darkfang sighed._

_"Every time you come here?" asked Mistypaw, her eyes wide._

_Darkfang cocked his head. "When I dream, I dream about this place. Beneath the Sky Oak. Every time. Why?"_

_Mistypaw took a deep, calming breath. "Because it's unusual for warriors to have dreams like this. Only leaders or medicine cats are supposed to be connected with StarClan."_

_"But…Firestar, and Bramblestar, and Lionstar and Hollyclaw…they all shared dreams with StarClan when they were warriors. It's happened before."_

_Mistypaw blinked at him. "That was…special. They were special. It's not something that happens to any old warrior."_

_Darkfang flared up, his eyes narrowing. "And I'm just any old warrior, am I?"_

_Mistypaw faltered. "N-no, b-but, you're not a descendent of Firestar…"_

_"And just because you are means you can tell me I don't matter? That doesn't sound like the noble Firestar of stories."_

_Mistypaw shivered again, not even bothering to reply. Darkfang twitched his tail._

_"Look, I just saw you looking at this stone, and after so many days of listening to Tigerst-" Darkfang snapped his mouth shut like a steel trap, and Mistypaw looked up, sudden fear clenching her heart._

_"What were you going to say, Darkfang?" she asked, her voice shuddering slightly. Darkfang looked at her wildly._

_"Nothing. I just…I…bye, Mistypaw. Take the rock, I don't think you should leave it...I mean…you know…" Darkfang turned and sprinted away, leaving Mistypaw standing horrorstruck in his wake._

_Mistypaw's heart was beating like rain on a boulder. Her limbs were shaky and unstable. The last time she had heard of Tigerstar was the story of how he had appeared to people in their dreams – Bramblestar, Hawkfrost, even Tawnystar, the legendary ShadowClan leader. They were all kin of the leader himself. But if Darkfang was meeting Tigerstar in his dreams, it meant that he was related to him. Tawnystar had had four kits: Yarrowclaw, Mudtail, Talonscar, and the next leader, Froststar. Her legacy had continued, and Cardinalbelly…well, who knew, but he might, in any way, be related to Tawnystar and her father, Tigerstar._

_Shaking her head, Mistypaw glanced down at the pebble before her. Immediately, she recoiled in disgust. A long, silvery scratched ran across the surface of the stone now, no doubt inflicted by Darkfang's sharp teeth. Saddened, Mistypaw bent and brushed the stone with her muzzle. It was cold._

_She looked at it once more, searching for the reflection of the warm-hearted cat in the rock's surface. Instead, she saw only a fain shadow of the figure, like an imprint in the snow. It was as if the cat had vanished. Like a ghost, the friendly reflection was gone._


	10. Jealousy

**Glad everybody liked the last chapter. Mistypaw is a pretty cool character. Give me you thoughts on these names for her: Mistymoor, Mistypool, Mistypelt, Mistyfur, Mistytail, and Mistywing. If you have other ideas, feel free to tell me, but also give your opinion on those. Also…Pondpaw, Bentpaw and Ratpaw's warrior names. It's coming up petty soon…sort of. Pondpaw will most likely be Pondfroth, but if you have other, better ideas, you know what to do! Anyway…hope you like this chapter, from Pinenose's POV!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pinenose was happy. At least, he should have been happy. No, he _was_ happy. He _was_! But it was just…Pinenose sighed. Pondpaw was healed, and getting stronger every day. He loved her with all his heart, and she had confessed last evening that she loved him too. How could he not be happy? He did love her, and always would, but that wasn't the problem.

There was Redstorm, perfect, noble Redstorm, with his bright red fur, warm amber eyes, and powerful muscles. He had Ratpaw, whom he loved, and who obviously loved him, and they were happy. They went everywhere together, always laughing, always smiling.

And here was Pinenose, plain tabby, fit, but slim and wiry all the same. He had Pondpaw – the near-dead apprentice with ragged scars on her flank, who loved him, but was almost too shy to admit it. He was a decent warrior, a better hunter, but his claws weren't very accurate and he seemed to have bad luck with prey. He was the son of Scarletspirit too – in fact, he was born before Redstorm, and yet, Redstorm had everything, and he, seemingly, had nothing.

How could this be? He didn't mind that Pondpaw had scars. She would still be a warrior, and he would still love her. But despite that, Pondpaw was thin and fragile – more so since the badger attacked her. Ratpaw was strong, cheerful…not to mention beautiful.

Pinenose watched his brother bound past, Ratpaw at his heels, and flinched as Redstorm paused, waited for her to catch up, and then leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Ratpaw flashed a genuine smile, and then burst out laughing – and what a laugh. Like a robin's trill.

"You seem sad," murmured Stripethroat, as he approached Pinenose from the direction of the nursery.

_I am, even jealous, maybe,_ Pinenose was thinking, but he replied, "Just tired." He glanced over at his brother, and supposed he should be thankful. Stripethroat, handsome Stripethroat, looked like a dead fox. Always tired, always with rumpled fur, and always melancholy. He spent half his life in the nursery, only hunting when Leafstep was hungry.

_Be glad that you aren't him these days, _Pinenose told himself, but it didn't help to lighten his mood.

"Tired?" asked Stripethroat, skeptical. "Or jealous?

Pinenose shrugged, but one look at Stripethroat told him that the orange and white tom knew everything.

Pinenose sighed. "Jealous," he mewed dejectedly, watching as Redstorm trotted out of camp, his tail twined with Ratpaw's.

"Though so. Why?"

"Because he's…he's…so perfect. I care about him, Stripethroat, he's my brother and I won't forget that, but I can't help wishing I have everything he has."

"But you do," meowed Stripethroat matter-of-factly, settling down beside Pinenose.

Pinenose gave him a questioning stare. "Don't pretend to be philosophical on me. I could just talk to Bloomfrost if I wanted philosophical."

Stripethroat chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm serious. You have everything that Redstorm has. As do I, more, even."

"How's that? How do you have more than he has?"

Stripethroat took on a wistful expression. "I have a mate."

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed Ratpaw hanging around him," mewed Pinenose.

"No, I mean, I have a mate…and a son. Can Redstorm say as much?"

Pinenose twitched his whiskers. "No. But I'm sure he would have many sons if Ratpaw were a warrior. And that's just time. Everybody's got time."

"True," Stripethroat acknowledged.

"So your equal. Where does that leave me?"

Stripethroat looked down at his white paws. "You also have an apprentice who loves you. Ratpaw and Pondpaw are sisters, so they are equal."

Pinenose wrinkled his nose. "That's not fair. Ratpaw…Pondpaw…Pondpaw has scars."

"Stripethroat looked up, his eyes flashing. "And that matters?"

Pinenose scuffled his paws in the dirt. "No-"

"Then it doesn't count. What else does Redstorm have that you do not?"

"Red fur," meowed Pinenose desperately, clearly grabbing at a reason that wasn't there.

Stripethroat snorted. "Then roll in some berries! Fur makes no difference in your character. If Redstorm was tabby, would he be any different?"

Pinenose though about this. Fur color didn't make someone's personality. "No," he answered gruffly, wishing Stripethroat would stop. He hadn't been really serious about the whole thing…just sort musing.

"Indeed. So don't make a judgment about that. What else?"

Pinenose flicked his tail. "Er...muscles! Redstorm is stronger than I am."

At this, Stripethroat let out a bark of laughter. "Strength! You base this on his strength? Swipe at me, Pinenose! Hit me, who has not been out of the camp in days!"

Reluctantly, Pinenose swung a paw at Stripethroat's head. His carefully sheathed claws didn't leave a scratch, but his paw collided soundly with Stripethroat's temple, along with a resounding 'whack'. Stripethroat was knocked off balance and he tumbled to the ground, dazed.

"See, brother?" he mewed slowly, rising shakily from the ground. Pinenose felt guilty about hurting him.

"See what?" asked Pinenose, but he knew the answer.

"You are as strong as I am weak, as is the same with any enemy. Must you be a horse to outwit a foe in battle? No. Redstorm is strong, yes, but his muscles don't account for all of his greatness in battle. Redstorm also listened to his mentor, practiced hard, and used his head. Do you?"

"I don't know, Stripethroat. I get your point, okay? You're trying to act all wise, when…when…"

Stripethroat's air of philosophy was gone, and he sat now, hunched and grim-faced, with a sad expression. "When what?" he growled.

"When your not. You're not wise. But I understand. Thank you. I try not to be jealous of Redstorm, and you have helped." Pinenose gave his brother a quick lick on the head.

"And I try to help. I know I'm not as wise as some, but I like to give advice – be it a good trait or a bad. I hope you can learn, Pinenose. As brothers, it does us no good to be jealous of one another. Be grateful for what you _do _have, not what you think you lack. Now why don't you go visit Pondpaw? Hopefully a visit to her, whom I seem to recall you being in love with, will clear your mind of jealousies."

Pinenose nodded and strode away, thoroughly shaken and changed. Stripethroat was right, in almost every aspect. Redstorm didn't, in truth, have more than he did. He had a stronger character, a different character. And if Pinenose wanted what Redstorm had, he would have to work for it.

"Pondpaw?" he called into the medicine den, peering through the gloom. He mewed a greeting to Mistypaw, then trotted in and knelt by Pondpaw's side.

"Hey Pinenose!" she meowed cheerily, rising to her paws. She was pretty much healed, but Bloomfrost insisted on keeping her in the medicine den, in case she showed signs of the wounds opening up again, or fever.

"How've you been?" he asked her, settling at her side. Pondpaw curled up next to him.

"As good as I can be, stuck up in here. When I get out, will you take me hunting?"

Pinenose smiled. "I'm sure that Goldbrook would-"

"No," Pondpaw cut him off. "I want _you_ to take me. Goldbrook's nice, but you're…" she trailed off, blinking at him.

"Alright. I'll see what she says, and if it's okay, it's done."

"As soon as I get out?"

"As soon as you get out."

"Thanks Pinenose. You're really…you're great. It means a lot."

Pinenose couldn't help grinning. "You're great too, Pondpaw."


	11. Excitement

**I am so sorry that I have not been updating, but I had this HUGE book report due, so I was pretty busy. Anyway, I also need more reviews if I am going to update faster! I need a minimum of 10 reviews for each chapter if you all want me to update! Ok, one week (moon) has passed…here's Redstorm!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Redstorm could hardly believe himself. He hardly trusted himself anymore! He couldn't believe he was doing what he was doing, but he was. He couldn't believe how he had gotten in this, but he was in it, and there was no going out – not that he wanted to.

He was in love with Ratpaw. Plain and simple, right there in front of him. It felt so right to be next to her, to talk to her, to joke with her, to lie next to her and just listen to her soft breathing as they fell asleep beneath the stars. It felt so…perfect. But she was an apprentice! And he was a warrior, with great pawsteps to pad in…

"Hey! Hey, badger-brain! We have dawn patrol, remember?"

Redstorm lifted his head, pretending to wake from a deep sleep.

"Ratpaw," he couldn't help but purr.

"What?" she mewed back, raising her eyebrow.

Smiling widely, Redstorm growled, "I love you."

Ratpaw, as if bored with the subject already, gave him a quizzical stare and mewed back, "I know, _Blunderbelly_. Now let's get going!"

Ratpaw threaded her way past him into the open air, and he followed dutifully behind, watching her fondly as she pounced on a leaf that crossed her path.

"So, where are we going, since you seem to have all the answers?" Redstorm asked her as they crossed the camp.

"Why should I know? Ask Lionstar. Surely he who _organized_ the patrols would know where they're going?" she snapped in a drawling tone.

Redstorm licked her ear affectionately, not bothered in the least by her scalding tone.

"You know, I hate it when you do that," she quipped as he made his way to the leader's den.

"Do what?" he asked innocently, preparing to call out to Lionstar.

"When you just lick me after I've said something that's supposed to make you mad."

Redstorm shot her a sideways glance. "Why would I be mad at the she-cat I love?"

Ratpaw heaved an exasperated sigh and trudged away, rolling her eyes, though Redstorm could see the glimmer of delight that shone in their centers.

Redstorm turned back to the lichen-draped entrance and took a breath, gathering himself to yowl out a greeting to his leader, when Lionstar himself appeared swiftly at the mouth of the den, looking around.

"Lionstar?" called Redstorm, before he could stop the words from flowing out of his jaws.

"I was just looking for-" Lionstar's meow sounded at the same time, and he blinked, surprised.

The two cats stared at each other. Then Lionstar meowed. "That's uncanny. I was just about to go look for you, and-"

"I was just looking for you," finished Redstorm. "Odd."

"Indeed. Anyhow, what were you wanting to know?" Lionstar asked.

Redstorm opened his mouth, then, as if changing his mind, meowed, "You first. It's probably the same thing."

Lionstar smiled. "Alright. I was going to tell you that the patrol should head for the lake and the WindClan border, and that Bearclaw won't be joining you – he's come down with some sort of cold and Bloomfrost has insisted on keeping him in camp. Is it the same thing you wanted to know?"

Redstorm couldn't help but chuckle. "Actually, yes. Thank you Lionstar."

"You're very welcome," Lionstar replied curtly. "And now I must go speak to my mate about Owlkit's apprentice ceremony."

Redstorm's eyes widened. "Already! Great StarClan, time passes quickly."

Lionstar smiled and turned to leave. Redstorm got up as well, but Lionstar, as if remembering something, paused, and then turned back again.

"Redstorm?"  
"Yes?"

Lionstar twitched his whiskers. "Would you like to mentor Owlkit?"

Redstorm couldn't believe his ears. He hadn't been a warrior for very long, and he was already being offered an apprentice – the leader's son, no less!

"I…er…of c-course, Lionstar!" Redstorm stammered, surprised. "I would be honored!"

Lionstar smiled distractedly. "Excellent. That's settled then."

Lionstar walked away quickly, not looking back, and Redstorm stared after him, shocked and excited. _I am going to mentor Lionstar's own son!_

"Redstorm! Hurry up, we're waiting!" called Ratpaw, annoyed. Redstorm shook himself and hurried to the gathered patrol, relaying Lionstar's instructions as they started out of the camp.

"What's got you looking so happy?" asked Ratpaw, falling into step beside him.

"Lionstar just asked me to mentor Owlkit!"

Ratpaw's eyebrows twitched. "He's Lionstar's son. Shouldn't that be Scarletspirit's responsibility?"

Redstorm shook his head. "I would think so, but he decided he would give it to someone else, I guess."

Ratpaw nodded. "Okay, fair enough. Congratulations. You'll be a great mentor, I know it."

Redstorm purred. That was one of the things he loved about Ratpaw. She was always supportive, no matter what.

"Owlkit's going to be a great apprentice too, I bet."

Redstorm nodded, thinking about it. Owlkit was the son of two incredibly strong and noble cats – Lionstar, the leader, and Ambertail, a strong, courageous, and kind cat. Owlkit was strong and healthy, with a golden pelt similar to his father's.

"Yeah, I bet he'll be great. StarClan, I'm excited."

Ratpaw smiled wryly, with a twinkle of amusement in her eye. "Don't tell me that _he'll_ be taking up all your attention now?"


	12. Terror

**Thanks for all the reviews…I'm glad that everybody still likes this story. I'm so sorry that I've been updating so slowly, I'll try to get better as soon as possible. I got a new puppy, so he's taking up a lot of my time. If anybody had any ideas for a chapter, they'd be very welcome. Here's…Stripethroat/Redstorm!**

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Stripethroat was sitting calmly outside the warrior's den when Lionstar leaped to the Highledge and called for the customary meeting. Instantly, Ghostkit came tumbling out of the nursery, his eyes bright.

"Can I come?" he asked hopefully, looking up at his father.

Stripethroat smiled warmly, looking down on his only son. Ghostkit was a strong example of a healthy tom-kit. He had broad, thick shoulders and a gently curving spine, with a long tail and light, quick paws. His fur was patterned with swirls of silver and gray – very unusual, considering neither Leafstep for Stripethroat had any history of silver fur.

Ghostkit's eyes, though he was old enough to have replaced the kitten-blue color, remained a hazy cerulean color – Ghost Blue, as Cinderkit called it. At the thought, Stripethroat smiled slightly again. Cinderkit had such an obvious affection for the handsome silver tom it was almost funny. And today was her apprentice ceremony. How time passed.

Stripehroat handed Ghostkit over to Leafstep, murmuring, "I'm sorry, son, but today you aren't quite old enough to come to Clan meetings. Maybe tomorrow."

Ghostkit sat down with a thump between his mother's paws an pouted, until Tallkit gave a squeal excitement when he caught sight of a leaf and the two began a wild game of chase.

Stripethroat found a place beside Redstorm and Ratpaw, musing at how excited Redstorm looked. _Perhaps he's getting an apprentice today,_ Stripethroat thought to himself, looking forward to learning what was really going on.

"We gather here to honor three new apprentices, and a young cat who has been waiting for too long for her name."

The cats all quieted down as they listened to what Lionstar had to say.

"Owlkit, Graykit, and Cinderkit, please come forward."

The three excited young kits hurried forward, each quivering with excitement.

"You are all six moons old today! You are ready to become warrior apprentices, and to learn the ways of the noble code of StarClan. Owlkit, Graykit, Cinderkit – do you agree to learn everything that you can from your mentors and to be helpful to your Clanmates whenever you can?"

"Yes, Lionstar!" They chorused happily, their eyes bright.

"Drizzlepelt. It has been a long time since you have had an apprentice of your own. You will train Graypaw."

Drizzlepelt strode forward and touched noses solemnly with the grinning gray apprentice.

"Rowanscar, it has come time for you to mentor a Clan kit. I give you Cinderpaw."

Rowanscar, who looked almost as excited as his new apprentice, came forward and ceremoniously touched noses with the she-cat.

"Redstorm. You are an excellent warrior, and I expect you to pass down your expertise to your first apprentice. I give you Owlpaw."

Redstorm came forward with a bold, strong gait, his muscles flowing smoothly under his glittering red coat, and his glowing amber eyes warm and friendly. Owlpaw crouched down and extended his head to touch noses with the impressive looking warrior, his golden tail lashing with awe.

"Owlpaw," greeted Redstorm formally.

"Uh…er…Redstorm," the apprentice replied shakily, a smile creeping across his face.

"You have much to learn. We shall begin training at sun-rise tomorrow."

0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Owlpaw was fast. Having spent one day with him at the training hollow, the only thing that Redstorm could determine was that Owlpaw was exceptionally, amazingly, mind-blowingly fast.

"Owlpaw, sow down!" cried Redstorm as he yet again, lost track of the apprentice as he raced excitedly around the clearing. Owlpaw skidded to a halt, panting.

"Sorry, Redstorm. It's just so much fun!"

Redstorm laughed. "I'm glad you like to run, but now is not the time."

"Okay, sorry, Redstorm."

Redstorm nodded to Owlpaw and smiled. "No worries." He raised his head to the sky, taking in the strands of purple that were beginning to darken the horizon. "I think that we should be getting back soon. It's getting close to nightfall."

Owlpaw nodded, shrugging. "Okay. I guess I'm tired."

Just at that moment, Redstorm heard a rustle in the bushes. He was instantly alert. Which was good as it turned out, because a moment later he found himself bombarded by a horde of eight ShadowClan warriors.

The ambush came in from all sides, every warrior prepared to attack. Owlpaw shrieked with surprise and stumbled away from a huge black she-cat who was advancing toward him.

"Owlpaw!" Redstorm cried, flinging away a ginger tom. He jumped to his feet and lunged toward his apprentice, but Owlpaw's golden pelt was lost beneath a sea of writhing black and gray. "Owlpaw!" Redstorm screamed again, panic swelling in his chest. His muscles hardened and her tensed, ready to spring to Owlpaw's defense, heedless of the risk of is own life.

But just as Redstorm found an opening, he noticed a tiny tawny blur at the corner of his vision, and whilred to see Owlpaw streaking away from the battle. The young tom's fur was matted with blood, but he didn't stop until he was out of sight. The ShadowClan warriors yowled in frustration, but none could so much as follow him before he was gone.

All too soon, the warriors realized that it was now one to eight. They turned on Redstorm, battling lazily, as if they knew he would lose no matter how hard they tried.

Redstorm fought with the power of a hundred warriors, and wouldn't have lived to tell the tale of the battle unless he had. He swung his powerful jaws from side to side, snapping at any cat that came close. He kicked and bucked with his hind legs, while lashing out and clawing at his opponents.

The ShadowClan warriors were becoming more and annoyed, and leaped on him with new energy, howling ferocious cries.

It might have been the end of Redstorm. It might have been the death of the cat destined to follow in Firestar's pawsteps. But not a moment too soon, and barely a moment before it was too late, Owlpaw's loyalty to his mentor and his Clan kicked in.

"Redstorm!" came a wild cry, and a moment later, a ThunderClan patrol came sweeping through the trees, and crashed into the fray with screeches and hisses.

Now it was thirteen to eight, and the ShadowClan warriors began to back off, now fighting for their lives instead of for their lust for power. Owlpaw fought bravely alongside his mentor, who was bleeding heavily and limped like a badger. Redstorm was a mass of bruises and cuts, and yet he continued the fight as if he was healthy.

One minute later, all ShadowClan warriors were driven away.

"Redstorm!" came a terrified yowl from the group of panting ThunderClan cats. A small brown tabby shape darted from the patrol and crouched down beside Redstorm, who lay on the ground, gasping.

"Ratpaw," he meowed, smiling weakly.

"Oh Redstorm, Redstorm," she mewed softly, nuzzling him. "Please don't leave me-"

"_Larchpelt!"_ came a sudden shriek of shock.

Ratpaw jerked her head, up as did every other cat in the clearing. The cat who had screamed was Snakefang, who was standing rigid over the body of her mate. Larchpelt wasn't moving.

Cinderpaw, who had been part of the patrol, let out a squeal of fear and edged toward her mother, who was quivering beside the limp carcass of the brown tom.

Scarletspirit was the first to move. The red she-cat stepped forward and rested a tail on Snakefang's shoulder. "He died fighting to protect your daughter."

Instantly, Moss-stripe was at her side, his eyes brimming with sympathy. Moss-stripe licked her ear affectionately, and Snakefang leaned against his shoulder, burying her face in his pale gray fur.


	13. Oops

RRRGGGGHHHH!!!!! I wrote a ton more for that last chapter, but my word program had to quit because it encountered some "errors" and lost the whole rest. AAAAAARRRRRFGFGGGGGGGGGGHGHhHH!!!!!!!!!!! Jeez, that's annoying. I wrote a lot too. Oh well. Sorry for the abrupt ending, anyway. It wasn't like it was that important, and I don't want to really write it again, sorry, so I'll just sort of tell you what happened. So it turns out that Redstorm is really hurt, and Mistystone (she got her warrior name) says that he will have a permanent limp and many scars. Ratpaw is very sad, and Mistystone gets mad at her because she thinks that Ratpaw won't love him anymore if Redstorm isn't handsome, but Ratpaw says that stupid. Then Mistystone tells Pinenose about the prophecy and how she thinks that Redstorm is the "red dawn" part. Then it ends. Aaggghhh. I hate my computer. Sorry everybody. Next chapter is Pondpaw, Ratpaw, and Bentpaw's warrior ceremonies.


	14. News

**Oh My Gosh, I really have to apologize for how late this is! I just got a new computer because my old one sort of crashed, so I will be working on transferring my information. A huge apology to all my wonderful reviewers – I'll try to speed up these updates! Here's Pinenose.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"May all cast old enough to catch their own prey please gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" called Lionstar. He stood at the crest of the Highledge, his fur matted and his eyes drooping with fatigue. But his voice was strong, and the cats of ThunderClan would never lose faith in their leader.

When all of the Clan was assembled, the sad ceremony began.

"I have called hits meeting to honor one of our warriors who has fallen, and joined the ranks StarClan. We are here to honor Larchpelt."

The Clan was eerily silent as the four elders bore Larchpelt's stiff body to the center of the camp. Snakefang let out a ghostly wail of anguish, and Cinderpaw and Graypaw both huddled against her side, shivering.

"Larchpelt was a humble tom, with more room in his heart for friends and family than I could ever know. He was brave in battle, but even braver in the daily struggles to survive. We will remember him forever as a symbol of kindness and generosity in our Clan."

The cats gathered round Larchpelt's body, murmuring words to him so that he might hear them on his journey to StarClan. Pinenose stepped forward as Bluefall backed away, and bent over the warrior's body.

"I did not know you well, brave spirit, but I respect you sacrifice for our Clan. If I could but match you in compassion…"

Pinenose padded away, his mind in turmoil, until Lionstar suddenly called out, "Bu let us not remember this day as a day for only sorrow! Pondpaw, Bentpaw, and Ratpaw, come forward!"

Every cat turned, the mood instantly lifted. Pondpaw and her siblings looked at each other excitedly before hurrying forward to stand beneath the Highledge.

"You all fought excellently in the battle, and I believe that it is time for your hard work to be recognized and rewarded! Pondpaw, your wonderful cheerfulness and high spirits always lift the morale of the cats around you. I give you your new name…Pondfroth! I commend you to StarClan as a warrior in you turn."

Pondfroth touched Lionstar's shoulder respectively, and then hurried back to Pinenose's side with a grin in her pretty face.

"Bentpaw, your bravery and courage are an example for all to follow. I give you your new name…Bentwing! I commend you to StarClan as a warrior in you turn."

Cheers broke out among Bentwing's friends – Graypaw, Rowanscar, and Vinetail all smiled and greeted him happily as he returned to the crowd.

"Ratpaw, your constant energy and bold personality always inspire the warriors of this Clan. I give you your new name…Ratwhisker! I commend you to StarClan as a warrior in you turn."

Pinenose watched with interest as Redstorm greeted Ratwhisker enthusiastically. Just this morning he had taken his first steps out of the medicine cat den, after spending days in a state of near unconsciousness after the battle. He had insisted that he be present for Ratwhisker's warrior ceremony, and now, Pinenose could see why.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pondfroth, eh?" Pinenose mused, flicking his tail to the gray she-cat as she finally escaped from the crowd of congratulators that had swarmed upon her ever since she had received her warrior name.

"Yeah. I think it's nice name, don't you?" she asked sincerely, padding beside him as they walked out of camp.

"I think it's nice, but it's not nearly as beautiful as you are," Pinenose teased.

"Why, I'm flattered," Pondfroth replied dramatically, her crystal blue eyes sparkling.

The two cats walked beside each other, stepping in synchronization, beneath the boughs of the trees, sunlight dappling their gray and tabby coats. Suddenly, Pondfroth paused, taking a deep breath. Pinenose turned back to her, a questioning expression on his face.

"Pinenose, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Pondfroth began.

Pinenose sat beside he, looking worried. "Go on," he encouraged her.

Pondfroth swallowed nervously, and then blurted, "I'm expecting kits. Bloomfrost confirmed it three days ago, but I couldn't say until I got my warrior name."

Pinenose felt his stomach plummet. _So this was it. She didn't love him anymore._ He stayed silent, not willing himself to open his mouth. _What would he do without her?_

Pondfroth watched him anxiously for a long moment, her eyes pleading. Abruptly, she began to laugh. Pinenose jerked his head back, surprised.

"They're yours, of course, mouse-rain. _You're_ the father!" Pondfroth laughed, her whiskers twitching. She smiled up at him. "You know I'll always love you. I've given y heart to you Pinenose."

Pinenose smiled at her warmly, his panic forgotten. "And I will treasure it till the day I join StarClan."


	15. Appearance

**Okay hope everyone liked last chappie. Again, sorry for slow update. K…need ideas for continuation of story! Here's Mistystone…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mistystone was sorting herbs – thyme in this pile, burdock in that pile, so on - when she felt the disturbance outside. In a heartbeat the silver medicine cat was outside, her eyes and ears attentive. Everything was silent, and for a moment Mistystone almost laughed. She had imagined the strange feeling. But then she realized that that was just it. It was too quiet.

Mistystone caught Cinderpaw as the apprentice hurried by, and murmured to her, "What's going on? Where is everybody?"

Cinderpaw just shrugged and wriggled away. Mistystone could feel the fur on the back of her neck prickling uneasily as she searched the dens for either of her brothers. She found Leafstep and Ghostkit asleep together in the nursery, but no Stripethroat. Mistystone's mouth was dry. Stripethroat was never far from his mate and son,

The silver she-cat hurried through the eerily quiet camp, her motions quick and deliberate. Her whiskers quivered, vibrating. Lionstar was gone, her mother, Scarletspirit, was gone. Sunblaze was gone. Redstorm, Pinenose, and Stripethroat were all missing. Vinetail, Rainfoot, Snakefang…she could name every she-cat who was out of camp. It seemed as if the only cats in camp were the elders, Cinderpaw, Bloomfrost, and Sootstreak, who was also asleep in the warrior's den.

"What is going on? StarClan help me find Redstorm!" she breathed to herself, her heart beginning to thud painfully. And then she heard it. A low, pained wailing. Mistystone froze, her heart stuttering her chest. It was the cry of a cat in pain.

"H-hello?" Mistystone rasped, suddenly acutely aware of how exposed she was in a camp this empty. The wail sounded again, low and mewling. Mistystone crawled forward on her belly, towards the gap in the wall that led to the emergency escape route. She was sure that the wail was coming from that direction.

"Is anybody there?" Mistystone asked in a wavering voice. The moan started up again, and Mistystone flinched. The cat sounded as if it was hurt – badly. She stuck her head through the wall – and came face to face with a motionless gray lump of fur. She stumbled back, squealing with surprise. "Who are you?" She cried, her eyes wide. The cat moaned and wheezed, its body wracked with a fit of coughing.

Mistystone immediately went in to action. She hurried to her den and snatched up a few herbs – borage for fever, poppy seed to ease the pain. She dropped them on the ground beside the cat and tiptoed forward to him.

The cat was young – perhaps a few seasons older than her, but still young. He was skinny and gray, with patches of fur missing. He wasn't ragged, just a little beat up.

She administered the borage, and the poppy seeds, and some other various herbs for good measure, and then set about moving the cat to a more suitable place to heal. She rolled him – slowly – into her den. When she was finished, the tom, for a tom it was, was lying on a soft bed of moss, stretched in a comfortable position, and sleeping soundly. He had herbs plastered all over his patchy fur, making him look like a cat with mold growing on his skin. Mistystone grimaced.

"Mistystone!" came a yowl from outside her den. Mistystone turned slowly, her nerves on edge.

"Who's there?" she called cautiously.

There was a pause, before a different voice called out, "It's Pinenose and Redstorm."

There was another pause, and then another, lighter, indignant voice, snapped, "And Ratwhisker and Pondfroth, thank you very much."

Mistystone was instantly alert, a small smile on her face. She slipped out of the gloom of the medicine den, leaving the gray cat asleep behind her, and looked her brothers over. Pinenose had a happy grin on his face, while Redstorm seemed slightly more dignified. That was just like him, always dignified.

"What's wrong? Is anybody injured or sick?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face. Of course she knew what this was all about, but she certainly wasn't going to ruin their fun.

Pinenose shot a hasty glance at Pondfroth, who gave him a small, encouraging nod. He then turned back, satisfied, and meowed proudly, "Pondfroth is carrying my kits." Pondfroth purred delicately.

Redstorm, not to be outdone, spoke up, "And Ratwhisker will be expecting my kits soon as well." For once, Ratwhisker didn't make a sharp retort, only smiled contentedly. Mistystone chuckled to herself. She couldn't imagine the spunky brown tabby she-cat stuck in the nursery caring for kits. _Poor Pondfroth_, she mused, _she's going to be stuck with her sister's litter alongside her own._

"That's wonderful!" Mistystone crooned out loud, giving Pondfroth a gentle lick on her forehead. She didn't extend the gesture to Ratwhisker, as she had learned the hard way that the she-cat wasn't in to "touchy-feely".

"Isn't it?" Redstorm purred happily, his bright pelt pressed against his mate's side. Ratwhisker was leaning on him with a warm expression on her face.

"I'm sure that both of your kits will grow to be excellent warriors."

Mistystone didn't miss the flash of emotion that flickered beneath Pinenose's joyful mask. She frowned, narrowing her eyes, but said nothing. Instead, she mewed innocently, "Have you told Stripethroat? I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear the news. And don't forget about Scarletspirit and Sunblaze. They'll take away your warrior names if you don't tell them quickly.

Redstorm's eyes widened a little, and he murmured a quick goodbye, steering Ratwhisker toward the log where his mother and father usually sat. Mistystone laughed. _Looks like someone was is little too proud of his status._ Pinenose turned to go as well, but Mistystone held him back with a flick of her tail. His eyebrows twitched, but he paused and waited for her to speak.

"I'm pretty sure I know what you're thinking, Pinenose, and I don't like it," she began, a severe expression on her face.

Pinenoses' features were guarded. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. If you think I don't love Pondfroth because – "

"No, Pinenose. I know you love her. And I _know_ you know what I'm talking about. Redstorm holds _nothing_ over you, do you hear me? _Nothing_. You are every bit Scarletspirit's son as he is, and have every right to Firestar's legacy, as does he."

Pinenose watched her face for a moment, before growling, "This is none of your business, Mistystone." With a fierce expression, he stalked off after his mate, his tail held high behind him.

Mistystone watched him go sadly. The two brothers had a tense relationship – Pinenose never the best, always second, and Redstorm, noble, handsome Redstorm. A sad smile curved cross the silver she-cat's face, and for a fleeting second, she wondered if it would be different if they all had red fur, like their mother. That dazzling red fur that caused so many problems, fur that marked a cat for their heritage, fur that could get a cat killed... Why, oh why, did Firestar have to pass on his famous, striking red fur?


	16. Revealed

**Hey everybody! Okay, so I need more ideas for this story! This is Redstorm. For anybody who is a fan of Stripethroat, **_**please**_** give me your in put!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Redstorm was surprisingly excited when he helped Ratwhisker to move into the nursery. She bickered and snapped the whole time, but it didn't do anything to dampen his mood. He gathered moss together to make a soft bed for her, and brought fresh kill for her to eat as she settled in. Ratwhisker seemed annoyed that he was so excited, but she went along with it anyway.

"Oh, it's so wonderful, Ratwhisker," Redstorm bubbled as he sat beside her, his eyes bright. Ratwhisker rolled her eyes. Though she tried to not to show it, she was exceptionally proud of her coming kits – especially the fact that they would carry on Firestar's legacy. Secretly, she had fears that none of her kits would bear red fur, or that Pondfroth's kits would inherit the ruby-furred genes instead. Or even, though it seemed unlikely, that Leafstep and Stripethroat, in their second litter, would have a red-furred kit. Ratwhisker hated that she had these thoughts, but she couldn't push them away entirely.

"Soooo wonderful," she mimicked, glaring at her mate. Redstorm grinned happily.

"If there's a tabby, like you, we shall name it Bramblekit, after Bramblestar, Firestar's successor!" Redstorm mused. "And if there is a gray one, like my mother's mother, we shall name it Graykit, like the legendary Graystripe, and if it is a girl, Featherkit, like Feathertail, Graystripe's daughter, who sacrificed her life for the mountain Tribes."

Ratwhisker nodded, not paying any attention. "Redstorm…." She began, frowning. He turned to her, smiling.

"Yes?"

Ratwhisker's tail twitched. "When we went to see Mistystone yesterday, I thought that I saw a cat in her den. He was gray. Who do you think-"?

"A gray cat? Why, it could be Sootstreak, or Bloomfrost, or Puddlespots or Drizzlepelt, or even Moss-stripe, though I thought I saw him hunting today. Or…or it could be Rainfoot…" He went on to list every gray cat in ThunderClan, while Ratwhisker listened impatiently.

"Yes, yes, but it wasn't! I'm sure it wasn't! Sootstreak was on patrol with me this morning, Bloomfrost was with Maplefang when I came in, Puddlespots was speaking with Sunblaze, Drizzlepelt was out of camp…it wasn't any of them, Redstorm, I know it. The cat…smelled…different. It wasn't a ThunderClan cat, I'm sure of it."

Redstorm arched his eyebrows. "Why would Mistystone have a cat that isn't from ThunderClan in her den?" he asked, skeptically, obviously not believing her.

"I don't _know_, Redstorm!" Ratwhisker sighed, exasperated. "It's just what I smelled, okay?"

Redstorm nodded, his face grave. "I believe you. It just doesn't seem like something my sister would do… perhaps we should go see who this cat is."

Ratwhisker's face lit up. "An adventure! Yes, let's!"

The two rose and padded out of the nursery, hurrying across the camp to the medicine cat den.

Mistystone was gone, and Bloomfrost had disappeared into the elder's den a moment ago. The den looked empty…

Redstorm cautiously stuck his head into the cave and peered through the gloom. True to Ratwhisker's word, there was a small, gray tomcat sleeping quietly in the corner, as if thrust into the shadows by some hasty paw.

Redstorm quickly backed out of the den, and murmured breathlessly, "He's there, alright. A gray tom. I wonder what's going on?"

Ratwhisker went in too, sniffing the air experimentally. Her eyes flashed wide for a moment, and she hurried back to Redstorm's side.

"Redstorm! He smells like a Tribe cat!" she meowed in hushed tones. Redstorm frowned.

"I thought he smelled like a kittypet!"

Now it was Ratwhisker's turn to be skeptical. "What have you been doing, rolling in fox dung? He's a Tribe cat, mouse-brain. The scent is plain on his fur."

Redstorm curled his lip. "Kittypet.

"Tribe cat."

"Kittypet!"

"_Tribe cat!"_

_"Kittypet!"_

_"HE'S A TRIBE CAT, REDSTORM!" _Ratwhisker yowled, loudly, her eyes glittering.

"Redstorm? Ratwhisker? What's going on? What are you two yowling about?" It was Bloomfrost, and she looked confused.

Redstorm stopped dead, his eyes sharp. "Er, nothing. It's just…" He looked around anxiously, and then murmured, "There's a strange cat in the den, and he smells like a kittypet…and a Tribe cat," he added grudgingly.

Bloomfrost remained eerily calm as she sidled past them, into the den.

"Oh yes, that's Mistystone's little friend. We think he dropped in yesterday morning for a little visit, or perhaps he was feeling ill. He'll be fine though. He regained consciousness this morning, and only has one broken bone in his tail. Lucky fellow, I must say. StarClan's on his side, I suppose."

Both Redstorm and Ratwhisker looked at Bloomfrost, shocked into absolute silence. Finally, Ratwhisker spoke up tentatively.

"So…so you know about it, then?"

Bloomfrost looked up, surprised, her eyes wide and innocent. She laughed lightly. "I sleep in here, don't I? Think I wouldn't know about Mistystone's patient, even though I sleep next to him? Hmmm…"

Redstorm cocked his head, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Have you talked to Lionstar?"

For a tense moment, Bloomfrost hesitated, and what looked like a flicker of uneasiness passed through her eyes. But it was gone so soon, Redstorm wasn't sure if he'd imagined it.

"Of course. I would never house a foreign cat without my leader's approval. He's only resting here until he can move on again. Don't you worry, Redstorm. This doesn't concern you or your mate."

Redstorm glanced swiftly at Ratwhisker, then back as Bloomfrost. He twitched his tail, knowing full well that she wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"Very well then," he meowed coldly, turning to leave. "Perhaps we'll come and see how he's doing in a day or two, my mate and I," he snapped, and then stalked away. Ratwhisker followed obediently, shaking her head.

"She was acting a little…weird, don't you think?" Ratwhisker whispered quietly when they were out of earshot. For once, Redstorm didn't reply in a calm, humorous voice.

"She wouldn't hide anything from us," he replied mechanically, gesturing for Ratwhisker to enter the nursery before him. She gave him a questioning glare, but didn't press further.

"I'll just catch upon some sleep," she murmured to him, nodding slowly. Redstorm, relieved that she understood, nodded back.

"I'll come see when I…" he glanced at Maplefang sitting quietly in the back of the nursery. "…When I'm back from hunting. Have a nice nap."

He stared into her tawny eyes for a long moment, aware that she knew what he would do.

"I'll be waiting," she mewed softly, and disappeared. He knew that she meant that she wanted to know everything that passed.

Redstorm shook himself, trying to clear his head, before he marched off to Lionstar's den. He called into the lichen curtain, and stiffened immediately as Lionstar emerged almost as soon as he spoke his name. The leader's golden fur glowed eerily in the twilight, and Redstorm shivered involuntarily.

"Redstorm," Lionstar greeted formally, his eyes glinting suspiciously. "What brings you to my den?"

Redstorm gathered his courage and asked, "Do you know, Lionstar, of the cat that Mistystone is caring for in her den?"

Lionstar's eyes narrowed. "Yes, of course. Bloomfrost came and told me the moment he appeared. Are you accusing me of not knowing about what's going on in my own Clan?"

Redstorm hesitated. "N-no, of course not! But I thought maybe you would know something more…"

Lionstar nodded, seemingly understanding what Redstorm wanted. "Come inside, Redstorm."

Redstorm gratefully ducked into Lionstar's warm den, glad for the privacy. Lionstar curled into small ball in his moss nest, his eyes following Redstorm as the red tom sat quietly in front of his leader.

"What would you like to know about Louis?"

Redstorm's eyes flickered. "Louis?"

Lionstar nodded slightly. "That is his name."

"So he _is_ a kittypet, then!" Redstorm meowed, almost triumphantly, glad that he was right about the gray cat's origins.

Lionstar's ears twitched. "Of sorts. For the past many moons, he has been living with the Tribe of Rushing Water. I believe he was training to be a cave guard when…"

Redstorm cocked his head. "When what?"

Lionstar glanced surreptitiously over Redstorm's shoulder; to make sure that no one else was listening in on his conversation. He turned back, his eyes grave.

"I know only what he told to Bloomfrost this morning when he was awake, and it is not much, Redstorm, so don't press me."

Redstorm nodded agreement, settling down like a kit waiting for an elder to begin his story.

"Louis is a descendent of Graystripe, Redstorm," the leader began, pausing to let the information sink in. Redstorm's eyes jumped, but he said nothing.

"He is the distant son of Stormfur and Brook, perhaps through their son Stonetalon and his mate Minnowtail. It is not known exactly; Louis knew only that his father's name was Stream That Runs Swiftly Between Stones, and we know that such a name belonged to a descendant of Graystripe. But let us not trouble ourselves with such history."

Redstorm watched the golden leader as he took a deep breath and began again.

"Louis was born at Horseplace, after his father was banished from the Tribe of Rushing Water and mated with Pansy."

Redstorm frowned. "No, Tony is Pansy's mate, and Louise their lost kit! Is it not the same Louise?"

Lionstar's eyes flashed. "Do you question Louis's own account of his parentage? Would he lie and make up such a fanciful tale of legend? No, Redstorm, Louis was born before the other two of Pansy's kits –Tony being the father - and was adopted and nursed by Rachel, a Horseplace cat now long dead. When he was eight moons old they told Louis of his true heritage, and he set out to find his father. Only Stream That Runs Swiftly Between Stones was dead, and long so at that."

Redstorm bit back a question and listened quietly again.

"Louis joined the Tribe of Rushing Water in honor of his father, or so he thought. As it turned out, his father had murdered the Healer's own mate, and so committed such an act of treachery and disloyalty great enough for the penalty of death. But Cloudteller was merciful, for Stream That Runs Between Stones was his own brother. When Louis arrived in the Tribes he was taunted and shunned – an outcast of the utmost extremity.

"Think Redstorm, if it were you…in your dead father's Clan with no friends…But Louis found hope when he fell in love with a she-cat named Wind That Blows Sweetly In the Brush. She was carrying his kits when she died…slain by a rogue. They found her body at the entrance to the camp…as it happened, she was Cloudteller's only daughter, and you can imagine his outrage.

"Louis was banished as well, for all were sure that Wind's death was his doing. Perhaps this too you can relate to, Redstorm."

Redstorm's face was drawn and his eyes wide, saddened at the awfulness of the story. "So that's it, then? Louis left and found himself here?"

Lionstar nodded, his face in shadow. "That's it."

Redstorm drew in a long breath and exhaled slowly. "And so we accept him."

Lionstar growled quietly. "I did not say so, Redstorm."

Redstorm felt heat rise up in his face. "I didn't mean-"

"I know. Next time think before you speak.

Redstorm nodded.

Lionstar rose to his feet and padded past Redstorm to the mouth of the den, and Redstorm followed obediently. To his surprise, the sun was lower in the sky, and the dusk patrol had returned.

"I would give Louis a place in my Clan gladly – any relation to one of the cats of legend is welcome here. But I am just as aware that there is unrest in the Clan…all our lives there has been tension surrounding Half-Clan cats and kittypets and such. The addition of Cardinalbelly, her son and daughter, and Leafstep and Ghostkit have only put strain on the ancient pact formed by the Three – Hollyclaw, Jayfeather and the Lionstar of old, that Half-Clans and cats from other Clans and loners should be accepted into any Clan at the will of the Leader. I dare not risk the trust and loyalty of any member of my Clan for a mere Horesplace-born tom…"

Redstorm could see the anguish in Lionstar's face, and pitied the leader for a moment, understanding the hard burden that his leader was forced to bear.

Suddenly, Lionstar turned to Redstorm, and his eyes were cloudy and unfocused. "When you are Leader of ThunderClan, Redstorm, I hope that you my be stronger, and wiser, and that this Clan shall prosper beneath you as it has not beneath-"

Redstorm shook his head, panic rising in his chest. "No, Lionstar, I won't be leader, not yet! I am faithful to you and to you alone and no cat questions-"

"I'm sorry?" asked Lionstar in the middle of his sentence. Redstorm stopped abruptly, his face contorted in a grimace of fear and sorrow. He was silent, his eyes wide and surprised, watching Lionstar. The leader was back to his old self – clear amber eyes, his face bright and alert.

"Redstorm? What's wrong? Do you think that Louis should not be allowed into ThunderClan?"

Redstorm stared at Lionstar unblinking, shaken and afraid. "Lionstar, you said…"

Lionstar raised an eyebrow. "I said that I would gladly accept Louis into my Clan, save for the unrest that has been invoked by Cardinalbelly and the others…Redstorm?"

Redstorm was swaying on his paws, a wave of sick fear washing over him. _Lionstar was speaking the words of StarClan…and the truth of the prophecy…Ah, one day, to be leader of my Clan…so my mother shall die…_

"Redstorm! Are you ill? I will fetch Bloomfrost-"

"No, no…not Bloomfrost…she would never understand…"

Lionstar looked worried, and with a heavy sigh, he said, "Such a burden is placed on our shoulders, young one. I shall send Mistystone." And then he was gone.

Mistystone came a moment later, and murmured softly to Redstorm, "Say not a word of what you have seen or heard." She led him silently to her den, away from prying eyes and the curious ears of the other cats in ThunderClan.

"And so shall we all die, in the paws of StarClan…" Redstorm murmured when he was alone with Mistystone, his voice thick with wonder and fear.

"What are you talking about?" she hissed, her crystal blue eyes glowing brightly in the gloom of the medicine den.

"My time shall come…the rise of the red sun…and the blood of traitors spilled and flowing on the hills…Ah, Scarletstar, you have been good, a good leader, but all shall die…and the darkness…_In the darkness there is fear, and before the red dawn, when light may shine, all must be brave…_To be brave, Mistystone, my sister, to be brave…Darkfang!!!_"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay, so this chapter took a reeeeeeaaaaaally long time to right, sorry everybody, and I was in Maine and there wasn't any Internet so I couldn't upload it…apologies, all my reviewers. But anyway…this one was also kind of creepy…so basically Lionstar had this weird moment where StarClan was like speaking through him so he doesn't remember what he said, and then Redstorm is really scared because, though he never tells anyone, he has like a flash-forward and witnesses his mother being murdered…hint hint nudge nudge…but it's a while into the future. And the whole traitor's blood thing and everything and he suddenly realizes what is going to happen to fulfill the prophecy, and he is scared to death and all. And now Mistystone's worst fears have been realized…**_**Darkfang is the traitor, and it is his blood that shall be spilled…**_**but Darkfang isn't really a traitor!**


	17. Distrust

**Okay, people, I have sixteen chapters and still a whole lot more to write…urgh!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Stripethroat was restless. He lay at Leafstep's side watching her flanks rise and fall, rise and fall, in the ancient rhythmic pattern that never changed, never ceased until StarClan bade you come join them…he sighed, running his tail across his mate's tortoiseshell fur, and the ache in his chest that he knew couldn't be healed by mere herbs made him catch his breath quickly. He could hear Ghostkit's shorter, quicker breaths, but he dared not cast a glance at his son, tucked safely between his mother's paws…

Ghostkit would be six moons old today, old enough to be an apprentice. He could sense the silver kit's excitement even is his sleep…the anticipation, the wonder and the joy of it.

Stripethroat choked back a cry of sadness and despair. Turtlekit would be sleeping beside her brother, ready to become an apprentice today as well, if not for ShadowClan's cruelty. If he could but discover the name of the cat that had murdered his daughter…he would rip out his throat and spill his blood into the lake…

Stripethroat rose wearily to his feet, his muscles aching and his whiskers drooping. He'd hardly slept for a moment during the night, and had been waiting gloomily for the sun to rise. He crept slowly out of the den, blinking in the bluish glow that marked the sunrise. He squinted into the trees that thrust out of the ground outside the entrance to camp, the only bit of the forest that was visible outside the high rock walls surrounding camp.

He padded across the frost-covered camp, the damp mist soaking into his fur. _Leafbare is approaching_, he thought solemnly, shivering a little bit. He stuck his head into Mistystone's den and smiled slightly when he saw her curled up to Louis, her head buried into his fur. Since Mistystone had rescued the tired and hungry tom from his fall into the camp, they had become quite close friends, though Stripethroat could tell from the way that Louis looked at her that he wanted to be more than that. Stripethroat frowned slightly, knowing that Mistystone would never betray her oath, and knowin the sorrow that it would bring her. He padded away, a chill prickling his spine.

"Stripethroat. You're up early," came an amused purr.

Stripethroat turned quickly, his amber eyes sharp. It was Snakefang, lying lazily outside the nursery as if she was cooling off in the afternoon heat, though frigid gusts of wind rippled frequently through the camp.

"I could say the same thing, Snakefang. Couldn't you sleep?"

Snakefang rose to her feet, her daily-growing belly bulging slightly between her paws.

"No. Perhaps the moon got into my blood. It was full last night."

"Of course. Where's Moss-stripe?" Stripethroat asked. Snakefang narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Why?" she growled.

"Oh come now, Snakefang, every cat in ThunderClan knows that he is the father of your kits."

Snakefang hesitated for a moment, then sighed and meowed quietly, "He was so kind to me – _is_ so kind to me, since Larchpelt…"

Stripethroat licked her ear swiftly and gave her a reassuring smile.

"He is safely in StarClan now, and you have a loving mate, grown children, and a belly-full of kits. You are well off, Snakefang, thank StarClan."

Snakefang nodded, and Stripethroat trotted away, twitching his whiskers.

Not many cats were up this early, though he had expected to see Bluefall up with the sun. Knowing her, she had already left to go hunting or drink from the night-cold spring. Stripethroat had assumed a sort of mutual friendship with the seasoned blue-gray she-cat, though it was difficult for most cats. In all the moons of her life Bluefall had never shown true affection for any cat aside from her only daughter, Goldbrook. She had friends – Puddlepots, Scarletspirit, and even Fadedpelt, and elder who had once been Skygaze, her very best friend.

Stripethroat raised is head and sniffed the air, checking it for unusual scents. He smelled nothing out of the ordinary, and gave a short sigh of boredom. He would try to go back to sleep if it weren't so StarClan-cursed cold!

The striped tom found a frost-clear spot beside the old log where his mother and father spent much of their time resting, and settled down to watch the comings and goings in the camp for a while. After the sun had climbed a little higher, Eagletalon emerged from the warriors' den, blinking in the blue-white morning sunlight. He nodded absently to Stripethroat before going on his way to StarClan-knows-where.

Crowtail woke a few moments later, and snatched a finch from the fresh-kill pile. Stripethroat watched him as he disappeared into the warriors' den again, and then a second later came out, Goldbrook trailing behind him. Stripethroat meowed a greeting to the pair, and watched silently as they padded, side by side, out of camp. Stripethroat sighed and leaned his head on his paws.

He had been working too hard these days, trying to keep his mind off of all of his worries and troubles. Ghostkit's apprentice ceremony, Leafstep's place within the Clan, even the quarrel between Redstorm and Pinenose, and what Ratwhisker's and Pondfroth's kitting would mean to their friendship. He could tell that even Lionstar was a little suspicious about his enthusiasm on the hunt and on patrol – no cat, even Lionstar himself, loved work that much.

"Good morning, Stripethroat," came a happy purr, and Stripethroat lifted his head happily as Leafstep emerged, shaking her pelt, from the nursery. He rose to his paws, new energy flowing into his muscles.

"Leafstep, Ghostkit," he greeted, watching his son bound out of the nursery at his mother's heals.

"Father! Father, father! Today is my apprentice ceremony! I'm six moons old…today!" Ghostkit took a flying leap and landed with his paws cupped around a fluttering leaf, his face glowing with happiness. "Today!"

Leafstep smiled warmly at her son, than turned and winked at Stripethroat. "Today!" she whispered jokingly, padding forward to press her muzzle into Stripethroat's ruff. "Someday, Stripethroat, I will rise before you, even, and watch the sun come up."

"Someday, Leafstep, we will both rise, and watch the sun together," he purred roughly, his voice choked with emotion. "Someday soon."

Leafstep let out a heartfelt sigh, and entwined her tail with his lovingly.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Stripethroat, or Ghostkit."

"And I as well. You two are my life."

Leafstep nodded, watching Ghostkit as he raced around the camp, releasing pent up energy.

"He will make a great and powerful warrior, someday," Stripethroat mused, laughing at his son's antics.

"No doubt, and StarClan knows that that day will come all too soon."

They stood beside each other in silence for a long moment, before Stripethroat heard his name called. He looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

"It's Lionstar," Leafstep mewed gently, pushing him in the direction of the Highledge. He turned and looked at her once more, blinking his gratitude for her love, before padding toward his leader.

"Stripethroat. I was hoping to speak to you about Ghostkit's apprentice ceremony today."

Stripethroat felt and uneasy prickling in his paws, but nodded. "Yes?"

"It will be held at sunhigh."

Stripethroat nodded again. "As good a time as any. Anything else?"

Lionstar hesitated for a moment, before meowing quietly, "I need some advice…on a mentor. You know him better than I ever will, and I need a father's opinion."

An involuntary thrill went down Stripethroat's spine as Lionstar said 'father', and he replied slowly, "I would be glad to help. Have you narrowed it down?"

Lionstar nodded. "Any of the new warriors, I suppose – Ratwhisker, Pondfroth or Bentwing…"

Stripethroat arched his eyebrows. "Ratwhisker and Pondfroth are expecting kits."

Lionstar's eyes widened. "I had forgotten! How time passes…ah well then, Bentwing…but he is far too inexperienced. We might as well cross him off. Gingerfoot…but how could we? I don't blame the poor tom; he'll see glory some day, but not today. Sunblaze is free…but he might favor the lad…Puddlespots? He's been very busy though, and he needs a break from mentoring, as does Drizzlepelt…Goldbrook…no, she's better with she-cats…how about Sootstreak?" Lionstar looked up, a light in his eyes.

Stripethroat frowned. "I don't mean to be forward, but I think that Ghostkit would do better with a male mentor…he's much to rowdy for a she-cat, even Sootstreak. He needs a strong mentor who will discipline him without hesitation. Not that I doubt Sootstreak's skills as a mentor, but I believe that she too would do better with a she-cat for an apprentice."

Lionstar nodded, thinking hard again. "I agree…" he paused for a moment, before blurting, "I have it! Darkfang will be Ghostkit's mentor!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Dun, dun, dun…oh no! Okay, major hint: (DON'T READ FURTHER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE MAJOR HINT!) Darkfang will be Ghostkit's mentor, even though Stripethroat has a very bad feeling about it. Remember Mistystone's dream of Darkfang in the Dark Forest? The pebble represented Ghostkit, who's warrior name will be Ghostpebble…I think, maybe not, still deciding…but anyway, remember how Darkfang's tooth put a scratch in it, and then the friendly reflection of the silver cat (Ghostkit) was gone…like a GHOST…**


	18. Suspicion

**Thanks for the reviews everybody, sorry for still updating kinda slow. I am at summer school in New Hampshire and so I don't have much tie to write except at night. This is Pinenose, and it is the same day as Stripethroat's thing was…Ghostkit's apprentice ceremony! I need ideas for Stripethroat and Pinenose!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Today is one of those days when I wish that I could just sleep forever," muttered Yellowflower bitterly, blinking her eyes. Pinenose nodded groggily, smiling at her.

"You're right. Leafbare must be getting closer," Spruceleaf remarked absent-mindedly, shaking scraps of moss from her tortoiseshell fur. Pinenose rose to his feet slowly, looking around. Most of the warriors were up already – Redstorm was out with Owlpaw, Mistystone was tending to Louis in her den, Stripethroat was speaking with Lionstar at the foot of the Highledge, and Pondfroth was in the nursery, gossiping with Maplefang.

Pinenose trotted out of the den and into the sunlight. He grabbed a plump vole from the fresh-kill pile and swallowed it quickly. He looked around, taking in the comings and goings around the camp with one swift look. It seemed that Scarletspirit had already sent out dawn patrol, and the first hunting party – Crowtail and Goldbrook were pushing through the entrance tunnel, their jaws full of prey.

Pinenose lazily wandered to the nursery and said good morning to Pondfroth and Maplefang, who had moved into the sun to soak up the warmth of its rays.

"Good morning, Pinenose, finally up I see!" meowed Maplefang good-naturedly, smiling a wide smile.

"Good morning! How is everything, Pondfroth?" he asked anxiously. She smiled softly.

"I'm fine. Bloomfrost visited Ratwhisker and I this morning...I'm affine, and the kits are due in a few moons. You're always so worried about me!"

Pinenose blinked affectionately at her. "Of course I am. I worry every second of every day about you, because I love you."

Pondfroth blinked back, her blue eyes bright and glittering.

"Well, I'm just off to ask after sun-high patrol – I'll see you later."

Pondfroth and Maplefang mewed cheery goodbyes, and Pinenose padded away, feeling energized and alive.

He trotted up to Stripethroat's side, not catching the last of Lionstar's words to his brother. He looked at Stripethroat, noticing the look of horror and panic on his face. A shiver of fear went down his spine – Stripethroat was rarely this afraid of anything.

"Pinenose! I had just been talking to Stripethroat about his son's apprentice ceremony!"

Pinenose's eyes jumped. "Today? How time flies! What's wrong, Stripethroat?"

Stripethroat swallowed quietly, his eyes glazed. "N-nothing," he said quietly, and loped slowly away.

Pinenose cast a worried glance at Lionstar. "What happened to him?"

Lionstar shook his head. "I'm not sure, all I did was suggest that Darkfang be Ghostkit's mentor. He seems afraid of something – perhaps he is sorry to see his son grow up. I know that I was terrified on the day of my children's apprentice ceremonies. Perhaps it is even more intense for him, with Ghostkit being his only son."

Pinenose nodded, though he knew deep down that there was surely something more. He made a mental note to ask his brother about it later.

"What time is the ceremony?" Pinenose asked casually, following Lionstar as the leader got up and moved across the camp.

"Sunhigh."

Pinenose smiled. "That's great! It'll be sunhigh soon! Does Ghostkit know?"

"I'm not sure. Will you spread the word? I need to have a word with Scarletspirit. And tell Redstorm that he will lead dusk patrol." Lionstar smiled at Pinenose, then hurried away.

Pinenose stood frozen in the center of camp, though his mind was in turmoil. _I was standing right next to him, talking to him! And he tells me to _tell_ Redstorm that he is leading dusk patrol, instead of just assigning it to me! How dare he!_ Pinenose fumed, his eyes smoldering.

He padded away, towards the log at the edge of camp. He lay down in its shade, thinking about Lionstar's words.

_So the ceremony for Ghostkit is today at sunhigh, and Darkfang will be his mentor. Ah well, Darkfang may be young, but he will make a good mentor. He is patient, and has exceptional skills. Besides, they will both affect each other in a good way – Ghostkit will teach Darkfang love and compassion, while Darkfang will teach Ghostkit discipline and warrior skills._

Pinenose nodded to himself, agreeing with his own words. _It is as good a match as any. And then dusk patrol…_

But Pinenose never got a chance to finish his thought, because he noticed a flash of gold, and saw Lionstar leap up onto the Highledge. He was on his feet and running before Lionstar even opened his mouth, so that he could get a front row seat at the ceremony.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Lionstar called. A second or two later, Stripethroat, Leafstep, and Ghostkit, his silver fur shining, materialized at his side. Stripethroat looked like StarClan had beckoned him still, and Pinenose frowned. He should be happy!

"Today we are here to honor a new apprentice of ThunderClan!"

An excited murmured spread through out the crowd, and Pinenose could see Ghostkit squirming with excitement beside his father and mother.

"Ghostkit, please come forward. You are six moons old today, and ready to become a warrior apprentice of ThunderClan! Ghostkit, do promise to listen to your mentor, commit to your lessons, and learn the noble code of StarClan as well as you may?"

Ghostkit, who had stepped forward as close to the Highledge as he could get, nodded vigorously, and mewed, "I do, Lionstar!"

Lionstar nodded, smiling. "Then from now on you will be known as Ghostpaw."

The Clan chanted the name, then quieted down at a wave of Lionstar's tail.

"Darkfang!" he called, loudly, and another ripple went through the assembled cats. Darkfang, calm and cool as ever, slid out of the crowd, a thin black shadow, and turned his ice blue eyes on Ghostpaw. Ghostpaw flinched under the warrior's penetrating gaze, but bravely stretched out his neck to touch noses with his mentor.

"Darkfang, I expect you to pass on all that Scarletspirit taught you to your first apprentice, and to teach him the warrior code as you yourself was taught as an apprentice of ThunderClan."

"I will, Lionstar, with honor."

Lionstar nodded, solemnly, and the two cats, silver and black, molded back into the crowd.

"The meeting is dismissed!" Scarletspirit meowed, and the crowd of cats dispersed swiftly, back to their previous activities or to congratulate the new apprentice.

Pinenose licked his tail quickly, and then stood to go to his nephew and be one of the first to call him by his new name. But as he stepped forward, he caught sight of Darkfang staring at his new apprentice being crowded on all sides by his friends, and Pinenose, with a shiver, noticed the hungry look in the black warrior's eyes. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Stripethroat, standing stock still his eyes trained on Darkfang's very move, as if he was waiting, just waiting, for the lithe, ebony-furred tom to reach out a pale-clawed paw and slice into the silver fur at his son's neck…


	19. Misery

**This is Mistystone. Hope ya'll like it! I really, SERIOUSLY need more ideas for this story. Oh, and guess what? I am going to do 25 chapters – that means 6 more. The next book is called Scarlet Sky, Book Three: A Rising Wind**

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mistystone, more than any of her siblings, felt the approaching cold of leaf-bare coming on with a vengeance. Tonight she was crouched in her den, huddled beside Louis in the dark stone medicine cave.

"Great StarClan, it is cold outside," Mistystone mused, shivering.

Louis made no sound, but moved closer to her, pressing against her. Mistystone could feel a chill running down her spine that was, for once, not induced by the biting cold.

"Mistystone-" Louis turned his head slightly, so that his bright golden eyes were fixed on hers. Mistystone tensed, afraid of what he might say. "I need – I need to talk to you."

"Louis, I don't have anything to say to you-" Mistystone stopped, noticing with a wave of panic the fierce passion that had entered Louis's eyes.

"I love you, Mistystone, more than anything else, more than anyone in my life."

Mistystone felt colder than she ever before, as if she had suddenly been pushed into a swirling torrent of icy water, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not rise from the depths. Louis's gaze burned into her mind, her soul, like white fire, clashing with the glacial frostiness that swept through her stomach.

"Louis…I can't! You know that, I can't!" Mistystone couldn't bear to see the agony that ripped across his face at her words, and she turned her head, crystal tears blurring her vision. "I'm a medicine cat, Louis, StarClan forbids me to take a mate, to bear kits-"

"No one has to know! It can be a secret, Mistystone! _Our_ secret! Like – like Crowfeather and Leafpool-"

"Leafpool chose her Clan, Louis!" Mistystone choked out, her heart clenching. How could one cat love her so much? How could it be that she was forbidden to love him back?

"This can't be the way it was supposed to be, it can't!" Louis meowed furiously. "If StarClan is really watching over us, then they would let us be together!"

Mistystone felt a sudden calm wash over her as she returned Louis's hot glare, as if all sound had gone from the world aside from his voice, and hers, and her motions were slow, she could not longer feel the leaf-bare cold or the heat of their emotions.

"Louis, who are we to make the decisions that have been left in the paws of our warrior ancestors since the beginning of time? If this is our fate, then so be it. You know that I will always love you, Louis, but our lives are not meant to become one. That is the way it must be."

Mistystone had never seen so much pain in all her life. Louis whole body went rigid with hurt and grief, betrayal and rejection. His eyes grew cloudy and distant, losing their luster. His fur seemed to grow dull before her eyes, flat and colorless. His whiskers drooped visibly, and his tail hung low, between his legs. He stood, slowly, as if his paws ached. His ears were back, and his jaw was set firmly in a straight, tense line.

"I will never stop loving you, Mistystone. I will not force you to love me. With one word from you I will be gone forever. Just say it and I will disappear, if that is what you want."

Mistystone couldn't bring herself to say anything, and watched with dismay as the tiniest, tiniest spark of hope lit like a firefly in Louis's eye.

"But…but please, if you ever loved me, do this for me – spend this one night with me, in the forest, and then I leave forever and never return. Just one night, and I will be gone from your life. It would mean – it would mean everything to me."

Mistystone could hear the words echo in her mind, like the cruel cawing of a jaybird in the high tops of a tree. _Just one night, and I will be gone from your life…I will never stop loving you Mistystone…_

"Promise me this, then, Louis: if you leave, you will forget me, you will find yourself a mate, have kits, and forget that you ever loved me, ever met me? If I spend this one night with you, will you promise me that?"

Mistystone was afraid that Louis might collapse as this fresh flood of sorrow and anguish came crashing over Louis's head, and hated herself for allowing the words to come from her mouth. Mistystone could feel bitterness and misery coming off of Louis in great waves, but he nodded in agreement.

"Then I will follow you wherever you go tonight, as your love."


	20. Devotion

**People, people…writer's block is drawing near, and I have only five chapters to go! ANY help at all, no matter how stupid you think the idea is, will help! Please! Here's Redstorm.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Redstorm's heart was racing almost as fast as his paws were thudding against the ground. He was running, though he knew not from what. Above him, the stars of Silverpelt shone like beacons in the black night sky, but they could not show him the way. Try as he might, he could not seem to run fast enough, and the creature that was chasing him was gaining every second. Soon, he would be crushed in the jaws of his pursuer. _

_Like a bird fleeing for its life from a powerful gust of wind, Redstorm sprinted, harder, faster, but not fast enough. And then he tripped over a stone, and as he tumbled, he caught only a glimpse of the smooth, shiny silver surface of the pebble that he had stumbled over._

_Head over heels he fell, crashing into the ground with such force that his teeth snapped shut like that hungry maw of a fox. The bone jarring impact, coupled with is momentum, slammed him up against the trunk of a tree. His right foreleg snapped as it hit the wood, and he cried out in anguish, feeling blood run thickly through is fur, onto the muddy ground._

_He could feel the life seeping out of him, his breathing growing shallower and shallower with every passing minute. But as he lay there, awaiting death, he felt paw-steps, soft and light, and saw through blurring vision the slender form of…Darkfang._

_"Redstorm? Redstorm! No, no it can't be! Redstorm, please don't die…"_

_But it was too late. Redstorm's eyes closed for the last time…_

Redstorm jerked awake, desperately drawing in a long breath, flexing his muscles, and glanced surreptitiously down at his foreleg. _It was just a dream_, he chided himself, but the image of Darkfang standing over him, surprise and horror contorting his black face, his ice blue eyes glittering with grief, was etched into his mind's eye.

"Redstorm…what is it that's always got you scared in your sleep? Is it dreams? I got loads of bad dreams when Snakefang told me about our kits…is it that?" Moss-stripe was awake, crouched beside him with wide, sympathetic eyes.

"Yes, it is…I'm so afraid that something might go wrong…" Redstorm mewed, shuddering. That wasn't a lie – half the time he did have nightmares about Ratwhisker being hurt in the kitting, even dying…but it wasn't the whole truth. The other half of the night, Redstorm was plagued with dreams of running, of hiding, always chased and always there was Darkfang.

The presence of the mysterious black tom always confused Redstorm. Though he never saw the creature that chased him, he knew in his heart that it was not Darkfang, and yet Darkfang was always there, watching, waiting, as if he been made to stay and witness Redstorm's death by some master that ordered the black cat to always do his bidding. But who would command the thin tom? And why was Darkfang always horrified when he saw Redstorm's blood soaking into the ground, why was he distressed as he watched Redstorm die?

Shaking his head, Redstorm rose to his feet and padded out of the den, stretching his muscles one by one, arching his back, and lashing his tail. Redstorm shook himself and brushed moss from his pelt, than hurried across the camp to the nursery.

"Ratwhisker?" He called, peering into the gloomy depths.

"Redstorm! I was wondering where you were. You always come to see me just as the sun comes into the nursery, and look it's already here! You're late, mister!"

Instantly, a smile jumped onto Redstorm's face, and light flared in his eyes.

"My sincerest apologies. I was busy perfecting my fur before coming in to see you."

Ratwhisker let out an amused purr. "Of course. I wouldn't let you in if you didn't look your best."

Redstorm padded forward and flopped down by Ratwhisker's side, eyeing her bulging belly. "You've been eating far too many mice, Ratwhisker."

Ratwhisker glared at him, her ears twitching. "Hey, you're not the one feeding a belly full of hungry future warriors."

Redstorm couldn't help but smile delightedly, and Ratwhisker broke into a contented purr. "Bloomfrost says it won't be long now, maybe a moon or two. I can hardly wait that long, Redstorm! If you can only imagine the anticipation…oh, it's so incredible!"

"Oh, Ratwhisker…" was all Redstorm could say, and he curled around his mate, wrapping his long red tail around them both, licking the top of her head. "Do you know what you want to name them?"

Ratwhisker sighed, rolling her eyes. "They aren't even born yet, you stupid fur-ball. But, I mean, it's not like I don't think about it every day!"

Redstorm chuckled, blinking with happiness.

"I was thinking…" Ratwhisker paused, coughed, and continued, "…If there's a red one…maybe Spark-kit, or Firekit. If there's a tabby, like me, maybe Thornkit or Brindlekit."

Redstorm nodded. "Good names. I like Spark-kit and Brindlekit especially."

Ratwhisker purred with enthusiasm and smiled up at him, her whiskers quivering with happiness. "Thank StarClan that I have such a loving mate, Redstorm. When I first saw you…when I first saw you after that battle with ShadowClan, it was like love at first sight. I know it's like a little kit's dream, talking about it, but I knew that I loved you the moment you walked through the tunnel, your fur shining, your eyes sharp and full of…of something…I don't know. I knew right then and there that you would be my mate. But I never even imagined that…I never imagined this moment. Here I am, curled beside you in the nursery with a big belly, purring my head off…it seems unreal, somehow."

Redstorm felt that he might burst with love for the beautiful tabby she-cat as she lay beside him; blinking her amber eyes warmly, talking to her in her wild, clear voice.

"I love you, Ratwhisker," was all he could manage to say, his eyes brimming with joy.

Ratwhisker coked her head, her eyes glittering mischievously. "I know," she purred, a sly smile on hr face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay, please ignore the cheesiness, but I got a little carried away. Basically, this was going to be a chapter about the whole conflict between Redstorm and Pinenose about their kits, but it turned into a love scene. Urgh! I keep on meaning to write more about battles and stuff, but it always turns into this! AAahhhh!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**


	21. Hatred

**Okay, here's Pinenose.**

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pinenose washed himself carefully, preparing himself for the gathering that was only moments away. He, his two brothers, Crowtail, Badgerfoot, Spruceleaf, Goldbrook and Owlpaw and Cinderpaw would be attending, along with Lionstar and Scarletspirit. This night was frosty and gusty – Pinenose shivered as he straightened and looked around.

Aside from the cats that were clustered around the entrance, waiting for Lionstar's command, the members of ThunderClan were huddled inside their dens, escaping from the frigid approach of leaf-bare.

"Cats of ThunderClan, it is time." Lionstar emerged from his den at the foot of the Highledge. He nodded to Scarletspirit, to his son Owlpaw, and then pushed through the crowd to the tunnel. "Come, the gathering begins soon."

Without another word, Pinenose and his companions streamed out of the tunnel, racing through the undergrowth at Lionstar's tail. Pinenose's tabby paws flashed through the wet leaves, thudding almost inaudibly against the moist and muddy ground. After a moment, Cinderpaw fell into step beside him, keeping up his pace effortlessly.

"Your fast," Pinenose commented absent-mindedly, his ears tilted forward to listen for Lionstar's mews.

"Thanks. So are you," Cinderpaw meowed cheerily. Pinenose glanced at her and smiled briefly before turning back to the ground in front of him. He leaped effortlessly over a log, his long legs stretching out in front of him before he pounded into the ground again and was off and running within the second.

It took a moment for Cinderpaw to catch up, but she did.

"Big log, couldn't jump it, like you," she meowed.

Pinenose didn't respond, focusing on Lionstar's lithe golden shape at the head of the group.

"So, um, when are Pondfroth's kits due?" Cinderpaw asked slowly, an edge to her voice.

Pinenose murmured, "Erm…something like a moon, Bloomfrost said."

Cinderpaw nodded. "That's great. Congratulations."

"M-hm," Pinenose muttered, only half listening.

"Look, all I want to say is-" But Cinderpaw never finished. Lionstar flicked his tail and the whole company of warriors halted in their tracks, watching, waiting, and then a moment later, they were moving again, flowing to the log, one by one padding across, until as a group they flooded the meadow, spreading out in all directions. Pinenose stopped running and caught his breath, meowing a greeting to Stripethroat and then heading off across the hollow.

"What an amazing night," Stripethroat murmured as the two brothers padded alongside each other through the grass. Cats of all sizes, shapes and colors were milling about, and a chorus of happy mews filled the hollow.

"Yeah. Gatherings are always amazing. All of the Clans together, no longer enemies…like the old stories of Firestar's time – The Great Journey."

Stripethroat nodded. After a moment Pinenose mewed goodbye and slipped away, gazing around at the cats crowded around him. He wandered over to a friendly-looking group of RiverClan toms who were all engaged in a conversation about battles they had fought. But it wasn't like an elder's story, these were battles with new techniques that Pinenose had learned as an apprentice. He settled down to listen for a while.

"…And then I flipped him over onto his back, like Redwing had taught me when I was an apprentice, and gave him a good whack to the side of the head. He was knocked out like a freshly caught fish. I just _had_ to teach the move to Granitepaw."

"That's great, Shrewtail! I should try that sometime!"

The conversation went on for some time – Crowtail joined them for a while, and then suddenly Pinenose noticed all of the leaders perched on the tree, and he stood and trotted away, meowing goodbye over his shoulder.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Yowled Tanglestar, leaning forward on his tree branch. The other leaders looked like cats of StarClan, shining in the pale moonlight, hung in the branches of the Great Oak like fallen stars. It was a sight to remember, Pinenose thought to himself.

"Froststar, would you like to speak first?" Tanglestar meowed to the silver she-cat. Froststar nodded curtly and raised her head a little bit, her eyes glittering.

"RiverClan is well fed and happy – we have had little sign of Twolegs on the lake as the weather gets colder, and the fish are jumping well in the river. Our warriors are strong and our apprentices are well-trained – I would like to see ShadowClan try to steal our prey again."

Pinenose watched in surprise as Gravelstar's lip curled slightly and he glared at Froststar without speaking.

"Froststar?" Lionstar questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What talk is this of stolen prey? Gravelstar, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Gravelstar opened his mouth to speak, but Froststar cut him off harshly. "We caught a ShadowClan patrol snooping around our border a moon and a half ago, with prey buried not far away, inside their border, that smelt clearly of RiverClan. There was even a water vole that we dug up. Ha, water vole straying into the swamps indeed. Gravelstar, I never thought that you and your warriors would stoop so low."

"Liar!" Gravelstar snarled, but his voice was slightly strained. "We did no such thing. My warriors are honorable and we have no need of food."

Lionstar cast a quick glance at Tanglestar, but the WindClan leader only shrugged.

"Froststar, if Gravelstar has nothing more to say in his defense, I think it is safe to say that he did indeed steal prey from inside the RiverClan border. Gravelstar, what have you to say about this offense?" Lionstar asked mildly.

"ShadowClan –" Gravelstar paused, and then went on diligently, "…is starving. We have had little or no food since green-leaf; the Twolegs have overrun out territory and trampled the undergrowth – we were nearly forced to abandon our camp. I am truly sorry, Froststar, but the kits and Queens will die without food."

Lionstar's tail twitched. "Gravelstar…if this is truly that case, then I have no intention of being so forward, but…ThunderClan has neither heard nor seen any Twolegs since the very beginning of green-leaf. Our territories are right beside each other – don't you think it probable that these Twolegs also affected us?"

Gravelstar stood rigid and silent, his eyes nervously shifting back and forth from Froststar to Lionstar. "I cannot imagine that you have not noticed the Twolegs, Lionstar. They have nearly driven us from our home."

Lionstar didn't seem moved by Gravelstar's words. "I believe that there is something behind this that has nothing to do with Twolegs. Gravelstar, stealing prey when leaf-bare grows nearer is dishonorable indeed – can you promise that it will never happen again?"

Gravelstar seemed about to comply, when Froststar barked, "Lionstar! You really think that this ShadowClan scum would listen to your soft words? He means no such thing, to keep a promise! It would be the day when a ShadowClan traitor kept a promise!"

Instantly, as if time had sped up for a few seconds, there was silence, and then one, lone voice cried out, "How dare you! ShadowClan is starving!"

And then, like a flood breaking through a barrier of mud, chaos erupted in the hollow. The ShadowClan warrior who had spoken leapt screeching at the nearest RiverClan warrior. A WindClan tom stepped forward to drag them apart – and then every Clan was battling for their lives.

Pinenose was forced into the tumult of the battle, his paws flailing at the nearest cat. Every nerve in his body, his whole being, screamed for him to stop fighting, but then a claw would rake down his cheek and he had to spring forward and defend himself.

Once or twice he caught sight of Redstorm flashing past, his teeth bared in a snarl, blood streaming down his side, and then the red fur would disappear beneath a pile of howling warriors. Just as Pinenose was beginning to be afraid that a life might be ended in this stupid battle, one cry, loud and clear, rang out over the grassy meadow.

"Stop! In the name of StarClan, I bid you all stop this madness! We are breaking the truce and mangling the very heart of StarClan's power!" It was Lionstar. He had leaped onto a branch of the High Oak, his golden coat ruffled, blood soaked into the fur across his shoulder, long claw marks down his side. Pinenose's breath caught in his chest at the sight of his leader so horribly wounded.

Below him Scarletspirit wobbled on three legs, her left hind-paw lifted gingerly off the ground.

"Go home, all of you! This Gathering is over. We have disgraced the tradition of StarClan in every way. Go home and thank our ancestors that no worse came of this foolishness. Gravelstar, do not think that this is the end. You and your warriors will have justice done."

With that, Lionstar dropped from the tree, stumbled, then slowly loped to his Clan.

"Redstorm, lead them home. Neither Scarletspirit nor I are in any shape to be at the head of the Clan tonight."

Pinenose felt a chill sweep down his neck. _Redstorm, lead them home…he already talks to Redstorm as if he's deputy. Next he'll be asking Redstorm to perform the ceremonies, and he will mentor Redstorm's children over any others. Including mine._

Pinenose shook his head, rage boiling in his heart, but followed Redstorm back to camp, watching the red tom with hatred in his eyes.


	22. Secret

**Here's Mistystone. This might be very random, and slightly contradicting what I said in the beginning of this Book, but hey, things change, right?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mistystone felt awful, as if she had fallen from a tree and hadn't remembered to eat any poppy seeds for a very long while. Though it was strange, Mistystone, as a matter of fact, new exactly why she felt like a dead bird. She just didn't want to admit, to herself or to anyone else. Well, especially not to one cat in particular.

She flopped down on her bed of moss, once again telling herself that she was mistaken, that she had diagnosed herself poorly, and that she should check again to make sure that she was right. But she didn't because it would have been the third time that day, and it seemed highly unlikely that she had mistake. It would have been convenient, yes, but highly improbable.

Not that Mistystone wasn't entirely unhappy about her diagnosis - no, it was somehow exciting, somehow amazing. But it couldn't happen, that was the big problem. It simply couldn't, shouldn't … _would_ happen. Big problem. Enormous problem. Problem so big that Mistystone just didn't want to deal with it all. At some point she knew she would have to – some point soon, for that matter, but right now it seemed like she could just push it out of the way and forget that she had ever said so. Well, she could certainly try to push it out of the way, but it was the only thing on her mind right now.

She rested her head on her paws, half dejectedly, but half with a sparking sense of happiness. _Funny,_ she thought to herself, _that I'm happy about something as disastrous as this._ But she couldn't help it. Any other she-cat her age would be absolutely overjoyed – beyond joy, in fact, so happy that they would just have to tell somebody. But she couldn't – she _couldn't_. For her, it wasn't as easy as it would be for any other she-cat. Not easy at all. Mistystone sighed and tucked her tail around her nose, her eyes trained on the entrance to the medicine den.

This could ruin her entire life, everything she had worked for since the day she was apprenticed to Bloomfrost, every moment spent sorting herbs, very second spent healing cats, could crumple to bits with just this one thing, which would usually change a cat's life for the better. For Mistystone it was exactly the opposite.

Mistystone couldn't sit still for long, so she raised her head again and got to her feet. Bloomfrost was nowhere to be seen, which in Mistystone's opinion was a very good thin at the moment. In a few moon time it would be quite impossible for hr to hide what she wanted to hide forever, so she would have to tell _someone_ soon…or leave and come back only when she was normal and healthy again. When the problem had passed.

The thing was, Mistystone didn't want to leave, and she certainly didn't want to leave without telling anyone, which would consequently mean that she would have to tell someone. All in all, it came right down to the fact that in any way, she would have to spill sooner or later. _I suppose it's best to make it sooner, so that I can leave in all confidence and wait this out without having to worry. Or I could stay and take the blame, suffer the humiliation, perhaps even suffer the demoting consequences – lose my position as medicine cat apprentice, that's for sure._

But when Mistystone contemplated this – a cast away in her own Clan, she felt rather bemused at the fact that she wasn't terribly sad. If she was forced to go way she would at least have something to do, someone that loved her anyway, perhaps even more now, an occupation to fill her time. But soon she would no longer have that occupation, and she would grow bored living without the Clan. That option was out of the question.

No, no mater what, Mistystone would have to tell someone, and then get rid of the Very Big Problem in any way possible. Yes, at the moment that seemed the only logical option. With a loud, heavy sigh, Mistystone padded out of then den into the pale light of the morning. _Whom to tell, whom to tell?_

She searched the clearing with her eyes, sweeping every corner like an eagle searching for prey. Spruceleaf. _No._ Sootstreak. _No. _Bentwing. _ No. _Gingerfoot._ No. _Vinetail. _No. _Stripethroat. _Yes._

She trotted forward to where her favorite brother was sharing tongues with his mate while Ghostpaw frolicked around with the other apprentices.

"Er…ahem…Stripethroat? May I…have a word with you?"

Stripethroat raised his head sharply. "Mistystone? Of course."

Neither of them moved. Leafstep looked back and forth between them, her eyebrows arched.

Mistystone coughed. "Er…alone?"

Stripethroat nodded, his eyes understanding. "Oh yes, of course. I'm sorry, Leafstep." He detached himself from his beautiful mate and followed Mistystone out of the camp and into a little secluded clearing in the forest.

"Mistystone? Is everything all right? Did you receive a warning from StarClan? What in our great ancestors' names could you have possibly wanted to bring me all the way out here to speak about? Is it really that important?" Stripethroat mewed indignantly.

Mistystone closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's that important, and more. Stripethroat…" Her heart fluttered and picked up its pace, drumming quickly now, like the wings of a trapped bird. "…Stripethroat…I have to tell someone…I'm carrying Louis's kits."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Dun dun dun!!!! Cliffie! Okey dokey, so maybe that was a little random, but it becomes very important in the next book, Scarlet Sky, Book Three: A Rising Wind. This one is about Redstorm's son and daughter, Firekit and Waterkit. As you have probably guessed, Firekit is red…but here's the twist, Firekit is the girl, and Waterkit is the boy. They have another kit, Windkit, but he dies three days after he is born, killed by Darkfang himself. But…no one knows this but Ghostpaw. Ghostpaw also knows something that the other cats do not…and is determined to get to the bottom of it and help his mentor before it is too late. Also, Pinenose's kits, Ravenkit and Shadowkit, also a boy (Shadowkit) and a girl (Ravenkit) are both very dark-furred – Ravenkit is pure, deep black, while Shadowpaw is gray with black stripes. As you might have guessed, Pinenose's hatred for his brother Redstorm is mounting, and when Lionstar chooses to mentor Firekit, and chooses Scarletspirit to mentor Waterkit, he is pushed over the edge. Okay, by now Mistystone has disappeared, no one but Stripethroat knows where she is: with Louis in the mountains. The day after Waterkit is killed, she gives birth to two kits. She names them Featherkit and Windkit (unaware that her brother named is now dad son Windkit as well.) Featherkit is captured in a desperate battle with the Tribe of Rushing Water, during which Louis also dies. Mistystone, totally depressed and nearly dead, carries her lone kit back to ThunderClan, and he is put in the care of Pondfroth and Pinenose, never knowing that his true mother is the medicine cat. Okay, and it goes on from there. But, you know, I'm not even done with this book, and things might change, so don't get too comfy with that idea. If you've got suggestions for the third book, I beg of you, feel free to tell me! I will give you credit!**


	23. The End

**O my God, people! This is the second to last chapter. I know I said 25, but I am lowering it to 24, because I have already started the third book and the beginning is much better with the last chapter and okay it doesn't really matter just…okay. Calm down. Here's Stripethroat.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Stripethroat didn't feel like eating. Maybe it was true that he hadn't eaten anything yesterday either, but yesterday he had been too sick to eat. Today was better, but not by much. I wasn't his stomach that was hurting, it was more his... his heart.

With a sigh, Stripethroat passed by the fresh-kill pile, closing his eyes momentarily. Ghostpaw was now apprenticed to Darkfang, and deep down in Stripethroat's mind, her knew that nothing good would come of it. Darkfang was all right, but there was something about him, something below the surface, that made Stripethroat uneasy. He could tell that Redstorm and Mistystone understood it too – he had seen the look on Redstorm's face before, as if he knew something about Darkfang that could mean tragedy for the Clan. It wasn't so much that he felt that Darkfang was a bad person – no, Darkfang was fine. But it was something about how he, well, lied, in some way. Like every word he uttered had a second meaning that he wasn't about to reveal.

Stripethroat sighed again, a long-drawn-out sigh, full of sorrow. He didn't worry for his son's safety, he knew perfectly well that no mentor in his right mind, Darkfang or not, would never let any harm come to his apprentice. First, it would make him a traitor, and second, it didn't look so good on a warrior's record if he had the blood of an innocent apprentice on his paws. Stripethroat shuddered and shook his head, forcing the thoughts away.

Stripethroat was now walking slowly past the Highledge, and before he knew it his paws had carried him into the forest. _Besides it isn't only Ghostpaw that I'm worried about…_ Stripethroat shook his head. Yesterday, Mistystone had come to him and told him about her "little secret", that in a few moons she would bear Louis's kits. The gray tom was gone, for all he knew, which meant double disaster for his sister. Not only was she a medicine cat, but she was also a medicine cat without a mate. There was nothing worse.

In some ways, Stripethroat was happy. His sister, his sweet, beloved sister, was going to have kits. His son was apprenticed to a skilled warrior. His mate was happy, he was happy. Anyway, he _should _be happy. But in another world, his sisters would probably be driven from the Clan, his son was in grave danger because his mentor was a psychopath, his mate was struggling to fit in in a Clan that harbored the deepest misgivings for the Clan of her birth, and his two brothers hated each other nearly more than Firestar had hated Darkstripe.

Stripethroat sat down and curled his tail around his paws, taking in the scenery. He was in a tidy clearing, not far from the lake by the smell of it, and the trees were tall and widely spaced – a nice place, overall. He was glad that he had come here. He needed time to think. He didn't get it.

Less than a second after Stripethroat had sat down, he heard a loud rustle in the bushes. Calmly, trying to control the jolt of fear that lanced through his heart, Stripethroat stood, his eyes trained on the foliage. There was another rustle, and then two cats tumbled from beneath the leaves, spitting out mud and hissing.

"I told you we couldn't have gotten very-" The first cat stopped abruptly when she noticed Stripethroat standing rigidly in the center of the clearing. The other one shook itself and got to its feet, looking around with an air of extreme annoyance. The first cat was still staring at Stripethroat with surprise and fear.

"M-Mistystone?" he stammered. "Louis?"

All three cats were silent now, staring at one another. Finally, Louis shook his head, blinking. "No, no, Mistystone, we need to leave now, before it gets dark. Stripethroat, I'm sorry, but this is none of your business-"

"Louis…" the she-cat murmured.

"…We'll just be on our way, and-"

"Louis!"

He turned. "What?"

Mistystone sighed. "He knows."

Louis stopped, his tail twitching. "Oh. I thought you weren't going to tell anyone!"

Stripethroat cleared his throat, and Louis gave him a cold stare, his eyebrows raised.

"He's my brother, Louis," Mistystone explained, exasperated.

Silence reigned for another long moment, as Stripethroat stared from Mistystone to Louis, and back. Finally he mewed, "Mistystone? What's going on?"

The silver she-cat looked once at Louis, who seemed to have realized the tension in the air. The gray tom was now beside her, his eyes fixed calmly on Stripethroat.

"I'm leaving, Stripethroat. I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be. Louis and I are leaving, but I'll come back when…when the kits are old enough. So I'll see you again. Goodbye."

She got to her feet, a sad smile on her face. Louis rose too, wisely keeping his mouth shut.

Stripethroat did not make a move to stop her. He could tell that it had been unbelievably difficult for Mistystone to make the choice, and he knew that here was sense in stopping her.

Returning her hesitant smile, Stripethroat nodded to her, then to Louis.

"Goodbye."

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Woo-hoo! Hip-hip-hooray! The end of Book Two! I hope that everybody liked it. So, I'll sort of explain what happens in the six moons that I skip between this book and Book Three. Ratwhisker gives birth to three kits – a silver tom, a blueish tom, and a red she-cat. Windkit, Waterkit, and Firekit. As you know, Windkit is killed, though no one knows how – yet. Of course they are all heartbroken. Pondfroth gives birth to two kits the next day – a black she-kit, and a dark gray tom. Ravenkit and Shadowkit. Pinenose hates them from the day they are born, but you will hear more about that later. Meanwhile, Louis and Mistystone receive a not-so-warm welcome at the Tribe of Rushing Water, but Skyteller reluctantly allows them to stay until Mistytone's kits are born. She gives birth to two kits – a silver she-kit and a calico tom. Featherkit and Windkit. Also more about them later. Maplefang's kits are apprenticed, Dapplegrace dies, Yellowflower is killed by a fox, and Vinetail announces that she is carrying Bearclaw's kits. Okay, next book is up soon!**


End file.
